Archer's Moemon Adventure
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: The Kalos Region, a region filled with moemon and people who just can't get enough of running away and surrendering. However, when Nancy, a young girl from Unova, runs into Archer, a young man from Kalos, the two might have to find a way to unite the trainers in this region together to fight the greatest threat the world has known... Fashion Nazis.
1. Chapter 1

EoS: Well, here it is! The much anticipated X and Y story, in the Kalos region! In fact, this story was so anticipated, I couldn't help but jump the gun a little at posting it! Instead of updating the Alaude story, I've decided to post the first chapter of this story, and see the responses to it. However, I won't be updating this until December 1st, because I want to see the responses of the readers to it. So, review!

Lauren: Let me interpret: He's lazy, he had this prewritten, and wants to get a day off from having to write.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 1

* * *

When I was a little girl, my dad used to read me a story. This story told of a beautiful princess who was captured by an evil monster and held in a prison in a tall tower. To save her, a legendary hero assembled a team of powerful warriors: A Berserker, a Thief, a Tank, a Fighter, a Black Mage, a White Mage, a Green Mage, a Dancer, and a Sword Master. When I was young, I used to love that story, but I never knew that it would one day shape my future.

"Miss!" Nancy was staring out over the deck of a ship. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and was holding a pink bag. She had light pink hair that reached far down her shoulders, and wore a red hat on her head. She had shiny blue eyes, and a soft smile.

"Yes?" Nancy asked, turning back to the sailor, who blushed as he looked at her.

"Um, this is yours, right? You dropped it." The sailor, flustered, held out his hand, a ring of seven keys in his hand.

"Why yes, thank you." Nancy said, smiling. She took the keys from him.

"We'll be landing in Coumarine City soon." The sailor said, walking off.

The boat pulled up to the pier, the sailors helping Nancy off.

"So, you traveled here all the way from Unova, do you have some sort of business here?" The captain asked.

"Yes." Nancy said, nodding. "I've come to learn about my family."

"Well, have a nice time, ma'am." The captain said, nodding. Nancy turned, picked up her suitcase, and walked down the pier.

"Hello, you're Nancy, correct?" Nancy turned to see a man standing in front of her, smiling. He wore a white lab coat over a purple shirt and black pants, and had wavy black hair and grey eyes.

"Yes." Nancy said, smiling. "Are you Professor Sycamore?"

"You know it." The man said, smiling. "I'm here to guide you to my lab."

"Awesome!" Nancy said, smiling.

"Now, Riza, come on out!" Professor Sycamore said, tossing out a moeball, which a Charizard emerged from. She wore an orange shirt and orange skirt, and had orange wings sticking out of her back and an orange tail with flames burning on the tip. She had orange hair down her back, jutting out in two places, and fiery blue eyes.

"Now, hold on tight!" Sycamore said, smiling, the Charizard wrapping her arms around Nancy, flying her through the air, Nancy crying out in terror. The Charizard flew through the sky, Nancy staring down at the Kalos region in awe as she held onto her hat.

"Here we are!" Riza said, landing on the ground, releasing Nancy from her grip. The two were standing in front of a massive gate in a large wall.

"Is this the lab?"

"Not exactly." Riza said, shaking her head. She handed Nancy a small tablet item.

"What's this?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"Press this button." Riza said, pointing to a large button under the screen. Nancy pressed it, and Professor Sycamore appeared as a hologram from the screen.

"Whoa!" Nancy said, surprised.

"Surprised?" Professor Sycamore asked, smiling. "This is the Holo Caster, the newest thing from Lysandre Labs! With this you can communicate with anyone by holographic projection!"

"Professor, where's your lab?" Nancy asked, confused.

"Ah, yes, Nancy, I was going to send you to my lab, but instead I decided that it would be easier for you to go on an adventure of your own from this small town, like any protagonist!"

"B-But I don't have any moemon!" Nancy said, flustered.

"…So you're helpless?" Professor Sycamore asked, surprised.

"Well… Not exactly…" Nancy said, looking at her key ring.

"Well, this still works out great." Professor Sycamore said, smirking. "You see, there are several children in this small town that were going to receive a moemon from me. However, I'm certain that there are a few that would be willing to escort you to my lab so you can help me with my research! Just tell them I sent you! Sycamore out!"

"Wait!" Nancy said, but the hologram disappeared.

"Well, good luck with that." Riza said, smiling. She flew into the air, leaving Nancy alone.

"What am I going to do, guys?" Nancy asked, looking down at her keys, frowning.

Nancy turned and walked towards the gate, but the gate swung open in front of her, a young man stepping out, smiling confidently.

"Oh, hello…" Nancy said, blushing. The teen wore a blue shirt with long sleeves and brown pants, and wore a red hat on top of long black hair combed straight. He had piercing black eyes, and smile.

"Hello there!" The girl next to him said, smiling. She had curly orange hair and a freckled face, and she wore a black dress with orange trim. She had sparkling amber eyes, and a cheerful smile. "Who might you be?"

"I-I'm Nancy." Nancy said, smiling. "Professor Sycamore said that I should look for children in this town. Where exactly am I, by the way? Cause I'm kind of lost…"

"…Why is he asking you to look for children?" The boy asked, suspicious.

"Oh, it's nothing suspicious!" Nancy said, embarrassed, her face flustering. "I was just hoping I could get some escorts to the professors' lab in… Um… Which city was it?"

"You must be new to the region, huh?" The boy asked, grinning. "I'm Archer. And this is Ariel, my friend."

"Yeah, I'm new alright." Nancy said, nodding. "Actually, a friend of my dad told me I should come to the Kalos region. See, my family was originally from here, so she thought I could help her out."

"Well, if you need an escort, you can count on me." Archer said, grinning. "After all, I'm the best trainer in Vaniville Town!"

"…Right, and Vaniville Town would be…?" Nancy asked, smiling.

"This town right here." Archer said, smiling, Nancy nodding sheepishly.

"Thanks." Nancy said, smiling. "You know, you remind me of a boy I used to know back home."

"Really?" Archer asked, smiling. "Well, I'll consider that a compliment."

"Don't, he was kind of an idiot." Nancy said, laughing.

"Oh, I see…" Archer said, looking down, frowning.

"It was sweet of you to volunteer to help guide me through the region." Nancy said, smiling. "Can I see your moemon?"

"…Well, actually, I'm getting my first moemon today from the professor." Archer said, smiling sheepishly.

"…So, you're the strongest trainer, huh?" Nancy smirked.

"Hey, I will be, okay?" Archer said, frowning. "I used to win all the time when I used my mom's Rhyhorn!"

"Okay." Nancy said, smiling.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, again." Archer said, holding his hand up.

"Wait, don't do that!" Nancy said, but it was too late.

Nancy's keys began to glow, and a figure emerged from them.

"You, who threaten our lady, prepare to die!" A Sigilyph hovered in front of Nancy, glaring at Archer. She wore a black and green striped dress with yellow, blue, and red ribbons sticking out of the back, and two large yellow, blue, and red striped wings sticking out of her back. She had long black hair falling down her black, and a cold glare from her blue eyes.

"Whoa!" Archer said, stumbling back.

"I am Lucifer the Prideful. I am a Sigilyph." Lucifer said, frowning. "My master gave me the order to protect this girl with my life. I cannot let you threaten her!"

"He's not threatening me!" Nancy said, embarrassed. "He's my new friend!"

"I see…" Lucifer said, frowning. "Still, I shall observe you, and I'll know the truth. My eyes can see through your intentions."

"…But can you see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Ariel asked, frowning suspiciously, Archer hitting her over the head.

"I shall remain by her side." Lucifer said, disappearing into the key. "I shall be watching you."

"Well, leaving that aside, what do you say?" Archer asked, grinning. "It's time to head out on our adventure!"

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think? BTW, I just finished using Masuda Method to get a shiny Ralts with perfect stats and nature, so I'm happy.

Lauren: It's the little things that make your life so pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

EoS: Well, here's the second chapter, guys!

Lauren: Good!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Agreed! Flat chests for life!

**Leafeon of Flame:**

EoS: Gardevoir, obviously. Shiny Mega Gardevoir is smoking.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: What exactly do you mean by introspective?

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: He just loaned them to her.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: Who knows…

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Neither can I!

**Darkmoonrise312:**

EoS: Good luck!

**StormSword97:**

Lauren: I agree, it's weird.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 2

* * *

"You're late!" Nancy was staring at a rather tough looking girl. She wore a red dress and white scarf, and had long blonde hair down her back, and cold blue eyes. She looked at Nancy with a disapproving glare.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to help out my new friend, Nancy." Archer said, laughing. "So, where's the professor?"

"He had to go pick someone up." The blonde haired girl said, frowning. "So, he left us five moemon to choose between. Right now, there are only two left, one for you and one for me."

"So you're letting me pick?" Archer asked.

"Yeah." A large boy said, nodding The boy wore a black shirt and yellow pants, and had scruffy black hair and black eyes. "Kyrie refused to choose a moemon until you got here and made your own choice."

"Th-that's not true, liar!" The blonde girl, who was named Kyrie, said, her face flushed and her voice increasing in pitch from her embarrassment. "I-I just wanted to prove that I could be the strongest trainer no matter what moemon I got."

"Shauna, what moemon did you get?" Archer asked, turning to a young girl, who smiled. She wore a pink shirt with black bows on it, as well as jean shorts cut off at the upper thigh, black lace lining it. She had brown hair that stuck out on the sides of her hair and hair curled up over her head as well. She had bright green eyes, and a cheerful smile.

"Here's my new friend, Runa!" Shauna said, tossing out a moeball, which a Fennekin emerged from. She wore a yellow dress that covered her chest but revealed her cleavage and shoulders. She had a perky yellow and orange fox tail sticking out of her butt, and yellow hair down to her neck, with orange highlights and perky yellow fox ears sticking out, twitching in anticipation and excitement. She had shiny orange eyes, and a mischievous smile.

"Tierno, what about you?" Archer asked.

"Come on out, Kero!" The large boy, Tierno said, tossing out a moeball, which a Froakie emerged from. She had short blue hair that reached down to her neck, with two buns tied up, and had shiny yellow eyes. She wore a light blue tank top, and a light blue skirt. She had a fluffy white scarf wrapped around her neck, and a dopey smile.

"Hello!" Kero said, smiling.

"Then that means Trevor chose…" Archer said, turning to the other boy, a young boy with a green vest over a white shirt and black pants, and an orange bowl cut hairdo with grey eyes.

"Maron, go!" Trevor said, releasing a Chespin from her moeball. She wore a sleeveless green hoodie over a brown long sleeved shirt, and tan pants. She had black eyes, and brown hair that reached down to her neck.

"So, you guys already got the starters…" Archer said, frowning.

"Yup." Kyrie said, nodding. "So that leaves these two."

Kyrie held out two moeballs. She pressed the button on each, two moemon emerging in a flash of light.

"Hello there!" One of the two said, smiling a toothy grin.

"Greetings." The other said, smiling elegantly.

The one on the left wore a brown shirt and brown skirt, her brown shirt having a fluffy white collar and a brown hood. She had brown hair down to her neck, with orange highlights, and shiny black eyes. She had a short tail sticking out of her back, and a fangy grin.

The one on the right wore an elegant light blue dress and had powder blue hair reaching down to her shoulders, two rainbow colored ribbons sticking out of the hair, and reaching down her shoulders. She had shiny blue eyes that seemed to gleam with elegance, and a warm smile.

"Nice ta meetcha!" The brown moemon said, grinning.

"So, which one do you want?" Kyrie asked, looking away, blushing. "I-I'm fine with either."

"Um, how about you?" Archer asked, holding out a hand to the brown one. She smiled cheerfully, and then bit down on his hand.

"Well then, I guess I'm your master then." Kyrie said, rubbing her hand on the blue moemon's head.

"So, I guess it's time for us to go then." Kyrie said, looking at each of her friends. "Okay, guys?"

"You guys seem really close…" Nancy said, smiling. "It's a lot like… when I was with Blake and his moemon…"

"Of course we're close." Archer said, smirking. "After all, we're the Vaniville Rangers!"

"…What…?" Nancy asked, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Ranger Red!" Kyrie said, posing.

"Ranger Blue." Archer said, holding his hand over the side of his head, smiling mysteriously.

"Ranger Yellow!" Tierno said, performing some dance moves and then posing.

"Ranger Green." Trevor said, pulling out his cell phone, holding it up like a weapon.

"Ranger Pink!" Shauna said, smiling cheerfully, flashing a peace sign.

"Ranger Orange!" Ariel said, holding her fists up.

"And together, we're-" The six said as one.

"Yeah, I get it." Nancy said, frowning. "Also, there's no orange ranger."

"That's just splitting hairs." Kyrie said, shrugging. "Besides, Purple, you-"

"I'm not Ranger Purple." Nancy said, frowning.

"Stop being difficult!" Kyrie said, glaring at Nancy, frowning in irritation.

"Guys." Kyrie said, turning back to them. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup." Archer said, nodding, the others nodding in agreement.

"I'll become the greatest trainer in Kalos." Kyrie said, holding her fist up.

"I'll become the greatest trainer in Kalos." Archer said, holding his fist against hers, Kyrie shooting him a dirty look.

"I'll become the greatest dancer in the world." Tierno said, pressing his fist against theirs.

"I'll document every moemon there is." Trevor said, pressing his hand against theirs as well.

"I'll make as many friends as possible!" Shauna said, pressing her fist against theirs.

"I'll find out the truth." Ariel said, bumping her fist against theirs as well.

The six looked at Nancy expectantly.

"Me?" Nancy asked, surprised, the six nodding.

"Okay..." Nancy said, extending her hand reluctantly. "I'll find out the truth about the Lunark Family!"

"No matter where we go, let us remember the oath we made today as we leave this place." Kyrie said, smiling.

The seven separated their hands.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: Pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

EoS: Here's the third chapter.

Lauren: I wonder what will happen.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Cool.

**Anon:**

EoS: I don't know what you mean.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Yes.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: No, they like her, they just like Blake more.

**Darkmoonrise312:**

EoS: Well, maybe.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes they are.

**Leafeon of Flame:**

Lauren: No, they are cool.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: The fossils.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 3

* * *

"Oh, before I forget, the professor told me to get each of these for you." Trevor said, holding up five cell phone-looking things.

"Morphers?" Kyrie asked, her eyes shining.

"No, they're Moedexes." Trevor explained. "They document the data on moemon when you capture them."

"Cool!" Kyrie said, grinning. "Dibs on red!" Kyrie took the red moedex, Archer got the blue, Shauna the pink, Tierno the yellow, and Trevor kept the green.

"What about you?" Nancy asked Ariel.

"I'm not going on an adventure." Ariel said, smiling. "I don't really like capturing moemon, so I'm just going to stay back in Vaniville."

"I see…" Nancy said, nodding.

"That means you've got to keep Archer safe though, got it?" Ariel said, grinning.

"Okay, guys." Kyrie said, looking at each of them, frowning. "From today on, we're rivals. We'll all train against each other, and help each other grow powerful."

The five groups went their separate paths, leaving Archer and Nancy still in the small town of Aquacorde.

"So, what now?" Nancy asked.

"Well, I need to give her a name." Archer said, frowning. "Also, this is a moemon I've never seen before… I don't know the first thing about her…"

"I'm a Tyrunt!" The Tyrunt said, smiling. "I was born from a fossil!"

"Seriously?" Archer asked, surprised, Tyrunt nodding earnestly.

"Okay, well, Tyrunt, I think I have the perfect name for you." Archer said, smirking. "I'm going to name you Tyra!"

"…Really master?" Tyra asked, staring at him like he was an idiot. "What, did you spend all day on that one?"

"…Yeah, well, it's your name now." Archer said, grinning.

"Okay, fine." Tyra said, shrugging.

Suddenly, Archer's moedex began to beep. He held it up and pressed the screen, and Tyra's data appeared.

**Moemon: **Tyrunt

**Name:** Tyra

**Species:** Royal Heir Moemon

**Type:** Rock/Dragon

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Current Level:** 5

**Diet:** Tyrunt are carnivorous.

**Ability: **Strong Jaw

**Height:** 4'10"

**Weight: **93.9lbs

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Fire, Bug, Ice, Flying, Dragon

**Weak Against:** Steel, Fighting, Ground, Ice, Dragon, Fairy

**Attacks:** Tail Whip, Tackle, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang

**Evolves Into:** Tyrantrum (Lvl 39)

**Evolves From:** Jaw Fossil

**Info:** Tyrunt are very immature and violent moemon. If something occurs that they don't like, they will throw wild tantrums until they get their way. They have very powerful jaws, and enjoy biting things. To them, biting someone is the same as shaking hands with them. They are very childish, so it is easy to appeal to them by offering them different things to chew on. If they throw a tantrum, giving them something to bite can calm them down.

"Tantrums, huh?" Archer asked, staring at her.

"I don't know WHAT that's talking about." Tyra said, whistling.

"So, Nancy, you're the guide, I'm the escort." Archer said, turning to Nancy. "Where would you like me to take you!"

"Oh, yeah, I just realized that I'm in a foreign country and getting led around by a guy I've only known since today, this is actually not a very good situation I'm in." Nancy said, frowning.

"…Yeah, but I'm a nice guy." Archer said, grinning.

"Plus, Lucifer and the others can easily cut you to pieces…" Nancy pondered. "Okay, how about we head towards Lumiose City?"

"Well, if that's our destination, then we'll need to head through the Santalune Forest." Archer said, looking at the town map. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Nancy said, smiling. The two headed down Route 2, Archer training Tyra against the moemon on the route.

"So, master, when are we going to make a pact?" Tyra asked.

"Do not show that smut in front of my lady!" Lucifer shouted from the keys on Nancy's belt. Tyra glared at the keys, growling.

"Down girl." Archer said, patting Tyra on the head.

"I'll take you on." Lucifer said, manifesting herself in front of Tyra.

"No!" Nancy said, holding up her key, returning Lucifer to it, then reattaching the key to her belt.

"…So, Santalune Forest?" Archer asked.

"Sounds good." Nancy said, smiling. The two walked further down the dirt path that made up the route, and arrived at the enormous cluster of trees, a single path weaving between them. The three of them walked down the path, and heard whispering among the trees as they did.

"Stay close to me, alright?" Archer said, frowning. "Some dangerous bug moemon live in these woods."

"…Right…" Nancy said, looking around, shivering, huddling close to Archer.

Tyra was excited at the sight of the forest, and ran around, excited. However, she stepped on a loop trap, and was pulled up a tree, handing from her ankle.

"Let me down!" Tyra said, frowning.

"Okay, fine." Archer said, walking over to Tyra, reaching up, only to step down on another loop trap, which pulled him up so he was right next to her.

"'Hang' on, guys." Nancy said, chuckling to herself, smiling. "I can get you down, no problem."

Nancy walked over to the two of them, reaching up, only to be pulled up into a third trap.

"Okay, so we're all idiots." Archer said, frowning.

"Hah! I caught you!" A moemon said, walking out from behind a tree. It was another Froakie, similar to the one Tierno had received.

"A Froakie?" Archer asked, surprised.

"Ha! As a member of the Keroge Ninja Clan, I have shown my worth by capturing you humans!" The Froakie said, smiling.

"Let me down!" Tyra said, thrashing against the rope hanging her down. She struggled in frustration, unable to free herself.

"Mammon!" Nancy said, holding up one of her keys, and a moemon, Mammon, emerging from the key, frowning. She wore black and red, a black leotard with long red armored sleeves, ending in silver gauntlets with blades on the end. She wore red pants, ending in silver greaves. Silver blades were wrapped around her torso, holding her breasts up. She had golden hair that reached down to her shoulders, covered by a red and black helmet, and golden eyes.

Mammon swung her hand, slicing the ropes smoothly, Archer, Nancy and Tyra landing on the ground in a hump.

"May I be of service to you any other way, my lady?" Mammon asked, turning to Nancy, bowing.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen now?

Lauren: Who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

EoS: Here's the fourth chapter!

Lauren: Time to see what happens with Froakie!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: No, Nancy is the one who knows where she wants to go, and Archer acts as the escort to deliver her there safely.

**Darkmoonrise312:**

EoS: Well, not demons, just moemon.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Oh yeah.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

Lauren: Not Serena, Nancy. And neither of them are related to Alaude or Leanne.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: We'll see, I'm working on something else right now, as well.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 4

* * *

"Mammon!" Lucifer shouted from her key.

"What is it?" Mammon asked.

"How dare you allow our lady to fall on her head?" Lucifer shouted. She emerged from her key and glared at Mammon. "You must protect our lady from anything, not put her in more danger!"

"Yeah, I'm not hurt." Nancy said, looking down.

"…" Froakie looked at the two.

"Lucifer, you are far too arrogant for your own good." Mammon said, frowning. "This is all so you look better in the eyes of master, correct?"

"Of course not!" Lucifer said, frowning.

"Well then, would you like to settle things, sister?" Mammon asked, raising her hands, frowning.

"Fine…" Lucifer said, narrowing her eyes, which turned purple.

"…Yeah, I'm just going to go…" Froakie said, sweating, turning away.

"Where are you going?" Mammon and Lucifer asked, turning to Froakie, who went pale and froze instantly.

"We still need to punish you for trapping our lady…" Lucifer growled.

"Um… smokescreen!" Froakie said, releasing a cloud of smoke from her mouth, turning and running into the cloud.

Lucifer narrowed her eyes and flew into the smoke cloud, emerging a few seconds later with Froakie in a chokehold.

"Let me go…" Froakie gasped, frowning.

"Ridiculous." Lucifer said, frowning. "You can't escape my eyes. My eyes can see through anything."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Froakie said, choking.

"Hey, let her go." Archer said, frowning.

"I don't take orders from you, human." Lucifer glared at him.

"Lucifer, let her go, please." Nancy said, blushing. As if on cue, Lucifer dropped Froakie to the ground, Froakie standing up and holding her throat.

"Okay, now speak." Mammon said, holding a bladed gauntlet up, frowning, glaring at Froakie.

"Listen, I'm just a member of an old ninja clan!" Froakie said, shaking. "I just wanted to prove my strength and become even stronger!"

"…Fair enough." Mammon said, frowning.

"Can you let me go? Please?" Froakie asked, shaking.

"I'm sorry, no." Lucifer said, shaking her head. "I've got to punish you for attacking my lady."

"Wait." Archer said, stepping in front of her. "Aren't you being a little hasty?"

"Step back, human." Lucifer said, frowning. "I would snap you like a twig."

"…" Archer stared at her, frowning. "I don't want you to just hurt someone for no reason."

"…" Lucifer held up her hand, psychic energy swirling around it. "You must be in a hurry to die, human."

"Return." Nancy said, returning Lucifer to her key. "Stay there for now, okay?"

"But…" Lucifer exclaimed.

"Stay!" Nancy said sharply. "Don't make me send you back to Blake!"

"…I'll be good…" Lucifer whimpered.

Archer looked at Nancy, surprised at seeing her snap and act totally different. Nancy turned to Archer, embarassed.

"Oh, sorry, it's just… um…" Nancy said, getting flustered.

"It's fine." Archer said, smiling.

In the commotion, Froakie had begun to sneak away. Mammon grabbed her by the scarf and tossed her back over to Alaude.

"Damn it." Froakie complained.

"…Moeball." Archer tossed out a moeball and captured her.

"…Interesting." Mammon said, raising an eyebrow.

"You caught her?" Tyra asked, shocked.

"She's a powerful water type." Archer said, shrugging. "Of course I would try to capture her."

"Okay." Tyra said, shrugging.

"Can you release her?" Nancy asked. "I wanted to apologize about Lucifer."

"Yeah, no problem." Archer said, releasing Froakie from her moeball.

"You captured me?" Froakie gasped. "No! Now I'll be the laughingstock of my clan, being captured by a human!"

"Don't worry." Archer said, smiling. "I'll be sure to make sure you'll become a great ninja."

"Really?" Froakie asked, smiling a little at this.

"Yeah, you can trust me!" Archer said, grinning.

"Well, this could be fun…" Froakie said, smiling.

"Froakie, I wanted to apologize for Lucifer." Nancy said, smiling. "She can be a little… protective."

"It's fine." Froakie said, smiling. "I never hold grudges."

"On behalf of my sisters, I also wish to apologize." Mammon said, bowing to Froakie.

"It's fine." Froakie said, shrugging.

"Okay, let me record your data." Archer said, smiling. "For a name, I guess I'll call you… Matsuri!"

"Excellent." Matsuri said, smiling.

Archer held his moedex up, and looked at her data.

**Moemon: **Froakie

**Name:** Matsuri

**Species:** Bubble Frog Moemon

**Type:** Water

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Current Level:** 12

**Diet:** Froakie are omnivorous.

**Ability: **Protean

**Height:** 4'07"

**Weight: **91.5lbs

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Fire, Rock, Ground

**Weak Against:** Grass, Electric

**Attacks:** Toxic Spikes, Substitute, Double Team, Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Smokescreen

**Evolves Into:** Frogadier (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Froakie are very cheerful and happy moemon. They have a strong feeling of loyalty to others, and are often sneaky. Froakie can release bubbles from anywhere on their body, and often attempt to defend themselves against damage by releasing bubbles from their skin. They are very skilled at stealing things, and consider themselves ninjas, and often train their skills in secret. They have very slick skin, and secrete a bubbly fluid that can arouse others from it.

"So you're a ninja?" Tyra asked, her eyes shining.

"…I'm a ninja." Mammon said, frowning.

"Let me show you my ninja skills!" Matsuri said, smiling. "First! Attack me!"

"Sure!" Tyra said, charging at Matsuri, throwing a punch, Matsuri being replaced by a stuffed animal.

"Substitution!" Matsuri said, Tyra turning to see her sitting on a tree branch, smiling. "Next, replication!"

Matsuri held her hand up, creating several clones of herself. She leapt down towards Tyra, moving around her quickly along with her other clones.

"Whoa!" Tyra said, impressed. "You're way strong!"

"Well of course I am." Matsuri said, smiling. "I AM a ninja, after all!"

"Fine, then I'll train to be stronger too!" Tyra said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: Well, we'll see, Tyra.

Lauren: Yes, we will.


	5. Chapter 5

EoS: So, in this chapter, Archer has his first moemon battle!

Lauren: I wonder if he'll win.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: That was Aoshi.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: No, I'm a ninja.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: Matsuri is a word for festivals.

**Darkmoonrise312:**

Lauren: Yup.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Very strong.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Yes.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 5

* * *

"So, how much farther until we're out of the forest?" Archer asked as Matsuri led them out.

"Not too much farther!" Matsuri said, smiling. "Hey, wait, this is the lake!" Matsuri ran over to the side of a large lake, smiling. I love playing in this lake!"

"Well, I guess we can take a break for now." Archer said, shrugging.

"Hey, you!" A young girl ran out of the forest, and pointed at Archer. "Are you a moemon trainer?"

"Yeah, why?" Archer asked, frowning.

"I challenge you to a battle!" The girl said, smiling. She wore a black blouse over a white shirt and a red skirt, and had blonde hair pulled back into a sporting ponytail with shiny green eyes. "My name's Jessica, by the way!"

"Okay." Archer said, nodding. "Two moemon each, okay?"

"Right!" Jessica said, smiling. "I'll start! Rain, come on out!"

Jessica tossed out a moeball, which a Surskit emerged from. She wore a blue dress and had blue hair tied into four tails on the sides of her head, reaching down her back. She wore a yellow hat on her head, and shiny black eyes.

"Okay, Matsuri, you think you can handle her?" Archer asked, smiling, Matsuri nodding eagerly.

"Rain, use bubble!" Jessica ordered. Rain opened her mouth and fired a blast of bubbles at Matsuri, who skillfully jumped out of the way.

"Quick attack!" Matsuri ran towards Rain, jumping around on the ground, hitting Rain in the jaw, knocking her up into the air. Rain stood up, holding her hand up, releasing a beam of red and blue light at Matsuri, hitting her head on, knocking her back. Matsuri ran quickly towards Rain, who charged at Matsuri, the two tackling each other and knocking each other back, and continued to fight against each other.

They began to tire out, and frowned, staring at each other.

"You're really fast." Matsuri said, smiling.

"So are you." Rain said, smiling. "But I'm not done yet!"

Rain jumped back and landed on the water of the lake, standing on top of the water, focusing her energy.

"Whoa." Matsuri said, shocked. "You're walking on water!"

"Are you Jesus?" Tyra asked, shocked.

"No." Rain said, shaking her head. "Water sport!"

Rain released swirling water from the lake, creating a sprinkler that soaked Matsuri,

"…What did that do?" Matsuri asked, frowning.

"…Um, you're wet now, right?" Rain asked, smiling.

"Quick attack!" Matsuri shouted, charging at Rain, leaping into the water, and swimming quickly towards her, dragging her under the water, striking.

Rain swam up, leaping out and landing on the surface, Matsuri surfacing, only to have Rain hit her with a signal beam, knocking her back into the water.

"Elizabeth…" Matsuri said, sinking into the water.

"Return." Archer said, returning Matsuri to her moeball. "Okay, Tyra, you ready for her?"

"You bet!" Tyra said, smiling.

Tyra stood up and charged towards Rain, who fired a blast of bubbles at Tyra, popping against her, releasing a blast of power that sent Tyra reeling backwards. Rain charged across the lake and leapt onto the land, tackling Tyra, knocking her backwards.

"Tackle!" Tyra tackled Rain, knocking her backwards. She opened her mouth, and bit down on Rain's arm, Rain crying out in pain and falling down onto the water, Tyra pushing her down.

"Stomp!" Tyra stomped down on Rain's stomach, Rain coughing out and succumbing, falling into the water.

"Return." Jessica said, returning Rain to her moeball. "Awesome! Now, Mary, come on out!" Jessica tossed out a moeball, which Mary emerged from, smiling cheerfully. She was a Marill.

The Marill wore a pale blue swimsuit with a blue float, and had a tail with a blue ball on the end. She had blue hair down to her shoulders, and blue and red ears sticking out of her hair with blue eyes.

"This is not a good matchup for you, am I right?" Jessica asked, grinning.

"Not really, no." Tyra said, shaking her head.

"Bubblebeam!" Mary said, opening her mouth, releasing a flurry of bubbles that hit Tyra head on, knocking her back.

"Darn it!" Tyra said, running towards Mary.

"Bubblebeam!" Mary fired more bubbles at Tyra, but Tyra jumped out of the way and charged at Mary, hitting her in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Aqua tail!" Mary slammed her tail on the ground and sprung into the air, hitting Tyra in the face with her tail, cloaked in a veil of water, sending her flying backwards. She cloaked herself in a veil of water and charged at Tyra, tackling her head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Return…" Archer said, returning Tyra to her moeball. "Damn it, I can't believe I lost my first moemon battle…"

"I won!" Jessica said, smiling.

"Archer…" Nancy said, approaching him.

"I lost…" Archer said, walking towards the lake. "I'm a disgrace as a protagonist…"

"It's fine, you were really good, I just had the type advantage." Jessica said, smiling. "Maybe you'll beat me next time!"

"Maybe." Archer said, shrugging.

Jessica turned to Nancy.

"So, what's your name?" Jessica asked, smiling.

"I'm Nancy." Nancy said, smiling. "I'm Archer's friend! He's showing me around the Kalos Region!"

"Cool!" Jessica said, smiling. She narrowed her eyes. "Strange…"

"What?" Nancy asked, trembling a little.

"I feel like I've seen you before…" Jessica said, frowning. "But I don't know where…"

"Oh, how about that…" Nancy said, smiling nervously.

"But I'll figure it out at some point…" Jessica said, frowning. "Anyways… I guess I'll be going…"

Jessica turned and walked towards the edge of the forest, and headed towards Santalune.

"So, you're ready to go, huh?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"Yeah, you bet." Archer said, smiling.

The two turned and walked towards the city. Archer walked into the moemon center and healed up his moemon.

"So, are you going to challenge the gym?" Nancy asked. "I heard there was a gym leader here."

"Yeah, but I need to make a pact with Tyra and Matsuri first." Archer said, smiling.

"Oh, I see…" Nancy said, flushing pink.

* * *

EoS: So, next chapter we have a pact!

Lauren: About time!


	6. Chapter 6

EoS: Here's the first lemon!

Lauren: Good.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Yes, I am.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Maybe...

**Darkmoonrise312:**

Lauren: Yup.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: That Ash is a pussy who wouldn't know a pussy if it was in front of his face.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: She's very festive and cheerful.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: I don't know what that is.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Surskit is more ninja.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 5

* * *

Nancy was sitting on the bench outside of the moemon center, incredibly embarrassed that someone she knew was inside having sex. Her face was bright red with embarrassment, and the moemon next to her wasn't doing anything to soothe her worries.

"You think they're doing it yet?" The pink moemon asked, drooling. She wore an elegant pink sundress with pink fins sticking out of the butt, arching down her legs, with two more small fins sticking out of the back of the dress. She had pink hair tied in two twintails that reached down to her shoulders and golden eyes.

"Asmodeus, your ulterior motive is dripping from your mouth." Nancy said, frowning.

"Oh, I can't help it!" Asmodeus whined, rolling around on the floor. "They're doing it, and I want to be a part! I haven't gotten to kiss master in forever, I need something to keep me happy!"

"Asmodeus, stop whining." Nancy said, flushing in embarrassment. "I didn't need to know you did it with Blake, okay?"

"Oh, really?" Asmodeus asked, narrowing her eyes in a foxy grin, turning to Nancy. "So, there isn't anything you want to know about Blake, is there? Such as how he looks without clothes on?"

"I-I told you, I'm over him!" Nancy said, embarrassed.

"Right, you've moved onto that cutie Archer!" Asmodeus whistled, grinning. "Since when did you become the little seductress?"

"I'm not a seductress!" Nancy exclaimed, embarrassed. "Return for now! Conversations with you are too stimulating!"

Nancy, exhausted, decided to go get a room of her own and go to sleep while absolutely not thinking about having sex with Blake or Archer one bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, speaking of sex with Archer, Tyra had very quickly taken the lead.

"Okay, now we need to get you out of your clothes." Tyra said, drooling, Tyra having already stripped naked.

"I can do it myself." Archer said, reaching down and undoing his belt.

"But it's not as fun that way!" Tyra cried, smiling, running and pushing Archer down on the bed, pulling his pants off forcefully.

"Wait, before we do this, no biting." Archer said, glaring at her. "Anywhere."

"Boring…" Tyra huffed.

"I mean it." Archer said, frowning.

"Fine, fine." Tyra complained. "Just let me get started already!" Tyra licked her hand and placed it on Archer's dick, slowly rubbing it with her hand to get it hard. As his shaft began to get engorged with blood she began to speed up the process, before getting into a quick rhythm of stroking and touching.

As she stroked him with one hand, Tyra used the other to grab his balls and began to massage them, caressing them roughly in order to stimulate his dick even more. Then, to seal the deal, she leaned over and enveloped the head of his dick in her warm and moist mouth.

Archer grunted as he felt Tyra's amazing mouth pleasured his cock, amazed at how good she was at giving head. He felt her increase in both speed and ferocity when it came to stroking his dick, and he knew he couldn't last much long. He resisted the urge to grab her by the head and push her down his shaft completely, and mentally decided to just let her have control.

Tyra, meanwhile, was amazed at the warmth and taste of her masters' cock, and was so deep in bliss she actually almost forgot what she was doing before she was rudely reminded with a shot of semen down her throat.

Tyra pulled back, coughing, wiping the semen from around the corners of her mouth and smiling.

"So, how was it?" Tyra asked, smiling.

"Pretty good." Archer admitted, smiling.

"You really think so?" Tyra asked, excited. "It was my first time doing something like that, so I was afraid it wouldn't be very good."

"No, it was fine." Archer said, smiling. "Now, let me return the favor."

Archer removed his shirt, and pushed Tyra down on the bed, kissing her on the neck. Tyra moaned out at the feeling of his lips touching her skin, and squirmed as she felt the area between her legs moisten with desire.

Archer reached one hand up and began to massage her breast, Tyra squeaking in surprise and clenching her legs together, but Archer reached down and touched the lips of her pussy.

"Well, what's this, are you wet already?" Archer whispered into her ear, Tyra's face turning red as she moaned at the feeling of his warm fingers pressing up against the cold liquid that covered her lower body.

Archer inserted a finger inside of her and Tyra let loose a moan again, clenching down on his finger and squirting out some juices onto his hand. Archer added a second finger and began to thrust them inside of her, moving his fingers against her walls and pressing against her g-spot, Tyra moaning out in ecstasy as she felt a surge of pleasure shoot through her body.

As Tyra's orgasm subsided, Archer climbed on top of her and began to enter into her, Tyra moaning out in shock as she felt his warm cock pierce through her body. As Archer pounded into her, Tyra cried out obscenities as she clenched down on him desperately, her warm walls flooding with her juices as she felt herself reach a second orgasm.

Archer continued to thrust his length inside of her, Tyra crying out as the pleasure proved to be too much for her, sending surges of ecstasy through her body. Even though she thought it would be much more painful, it turned out to be a more amazing feeling than she ever would have guessed, and she was completely at a loss as to how to describe it.

Tyra moaned as she felt his precum begin to flood inside of her moist cunt, and the feeling was enough to bring her to another orgasm. She felt his dick get even harder inside of her, and she opened her eyes wide as he shot his semen inside of her, causing her to cry out in ecstasy at the sensation. Overblown, Tyra collapsed onto the bed, Archer falling on top of her.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think.

Lauren: Don't care.


	7. Chapter 7

EoS: Here's the second lemon, guys!

Lauren: Awesome!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay.

**BananaFoxKayri:**

EoS: It's complicated.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: I don't really do phone stuff.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: Yes there is a need.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 7

* * *

With Tyra in her moeball, it was now Matsuri's turn to make a pact with Archer.

"Um, master, I don't really have that much experience with stuff like this…" Matsuri said, blushing.

"It's fine." Archer said, smiling.

"Well, I mean, it's not like I don't know what to do or anything…" Matsuri said. "I mean, in my village, I was given the same training in sexual arts as other moemon, but this will still be the first time I've ever… um… actually done anything…"

"So this is the first time you've seen a penis?" Archer asked, pointing to his throbbing dick, Matsuri's face going bright red at the sight of it.

"Y-yes…" Matsuri said, staring at the cock with desire in her eyes. She licked her lips, and knelt to the ground, excited. Matsuri reached up, eyeing Archer's dick, and gently wrapped her fingers around the shaft. She slowly began to pump her hands across the hard cock, and she moaned as she felt it throb in response. Archer, who was sitting on the bed while this was happening, was bunching up the sheets within his hands, and resisting the urge to cum in her hands.

Matsuri was really horny at this point and opened her mouth wide, her tongue shooting out and wrapping around his dick, Archer groaning at the feeling of her warm and wet tongue massaging his cock with the same pressure her hands were providing.

Matsuri opened her mouth wide and enveloped his entire dick within her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on his length as she coated his shaft in a layer of spit and saliva. She inhaled the scent of his dick and her mouth began to water, her tongue squeezing down tightly on his dick and milking it of his first load of semen.

Matsuri pulled back, swallowing, and looked at Archer, smiling.

"So, what do you think, master?" Matsuri asked, smiling.

"Pretty good." Archer said, surprised.

"Well then, you haven't seen anything yet!" Matsuri said, grinning. She removed her clothes and pushed Archer down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, rubbing her naked body against his. The sensation of her breasts rubbing against his chest caused Archer to blush a little, and his dick began to get harder. Matsuri stared into his eyes and reached down, rubbing her hand against his dick as she massaged it gently, coaxing some of the remaining cum out and onto her hand. She wiped her hand on the sheets and then returned it to his cock, stroking it roughly now that it was back to full size.

"Damn, that feels good…" Archer grunted, thrusting his dick up into her hand, Matsuri squeezing down in happiness. Her tongue extended from her mouth, and she licked up Archer's chest and up to his neck, lightly licking along his jaw line and throat. She retracted her tongue and kissed him on the neck, and then moved her body down the length of his body, turning over on his torso so that her soaking pussy was displayed in front of his face as she looked straight at his dick. She wrapped both hands around it and took the head in her mouth, stroking it hard as she sucked on the head.

"You really are good at this…" Archer said, reaching his hands up and spreading the lips of her pussy open, inserting a finger inside of it, Matsuri giving a yelp in surprise. Archer added another finger, and then leaned up and began licking the opening of her slit, Matsuri feeling her legs getting weak, and she collapsed onto his face, allowing him to pleasure her at his leisure. Not one to be beaten, Matsuri took his entire dick in her mouth again and began to suck on it, tasting her own saliva as she did.

Archer continued to lick and probe the depths of Matsuri's pussy as though it were delicious, and continued to lick harder and faster, excited about thrusting his dick inside of her.

"I'm cumming!" Matsuri moaned, spraying her juices into Archer's mouth and over his face. Archer continued what he was doing, and her small body continued to shake as she tried to suck him off, tightening her lips and mouth in an effort to return the favor.

Then, Matsuri felt his cock begin to throb in warmth and anticipation, and she moaned in ecstasy as Archer thrust up a final time and sprayed his semen up into her mouth. Matsuri sucked out the residue from his dick and knelt up, laying on the bed to allow Archer to do whatever he wished to her body.

Archer leaned over her and guided his still hard cock into her pussy, Matsuri moaning out in pain as she felt the tip pierce through her hymen and up into her body. Archer pushed his cock further into her body and Matsuri moaned out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and began panting with need.

Archer continued to pound his cock into her shaking form as she clenched down desperately on his hardness, rubbing against him with a desire for more pleasure.

"Harder…" Matsuri moaned, grinding her hips against his as he continued to thrust down inside of her. Sweat fell from her body and stained the sheets as she gripped down on them, but Archer refused to stop until he was finished with her, thrusting down into her with a little more force than was necessary, but Matsuri loved the feeling.

"Ah…" Matsuri gasped. "Master… I can't hold on much longer… Please… I… I'm cumming!"

Matsuri clenched down tightly on Archer's dick as he continued to thrust into her, her walls flooding with her juices as he did. She collapsed against the bed as he continued to pound away at her womb, and he shot his semen up inside of her, grunting, and pulled out, falling on the bed in an exhausted heap.

"Master…" Matsuri purred, falling asleep happily.

* * *

EoS: So, what do you think?

Lauren: Second lemon down!


	8. Chapter 8

EoS: This chapter, Archer fights against the gym leader!

Lauren: Good for him! I hope he wins!

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay.

**Sweetness4ever:**

EoS: She likes spotted dick.

Lauren: No I don't.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: Well, I guarantee it'll be one of those two options.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: What suggestions for improvements do you have?

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: Helpful.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 8

* * *

"Ah, I feel refreshed!" Archer said, stepping out of the moemon center, stretching. "What about you, Nancy?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Nancy said, smiling, her face bright red.

"Yeah, she was just doing some stuff in the bedroom." Asmodeus said, appearing before Archer, smiling broadly, Nancy returning her to the key in embarrassment.

"S-So, what now?" Nancy asked, blushing.

"Well, I was thinking of going to battle with the gym leader of this city." Archer said, smiling. "I heard that she's a bug type gym leader, and the gym is over there."

Archer pointed across the grassy field of the town towards the Santalune Gym, which looked like an enormous greenhouse.

The two entered the gym, and suddenly realized that where there should be floor, there was nothing more than a thick rope of string, the threads entwined together all across the gym to make an artificial spider web.

"Whoa, this place is creepy…" Nancy said, pressing up against Archer.

"Listen, Nancy, if you cling onto me like that, then we'll never be able to get through the gym. Archer said, frowning. Archer and Nancy slowly walked across the thick string path, holding their arms out for balance, and moved through the maze of sticky string until they reached the center of the web, which was a large stadium made of entwined string.

"Well, hello there, challenger!" Viola, the gym leader, said, smiling. She wore green pants tied with a white belt, and wore a white sleeveless shirt, and was holding a large camera. She had blonde hair that bundled around her hair in the shape of an oval, and dark green eyes.

"So, you're the gym leader?" Archer asked, Viola nodding.

"Well then, I challenge you to a gym battle!" Archer said, smiling. Viola nodded.

"Well then, I shall go first!" Viola said, smiling. "Rusa, go!" Viola tossed out a moeball, which a Surskit emerged from.

"A Surskit…" Archer said, frowning. "Not again."

"Who would have thought?" Nancy asked, surprised.

"Very well." Archer said, shaking his head. "Matsuri, go!" Matsuri emerged from her moeball, smiling cheerfully, and then she saw the Surskit.

"Is this all I'm good for?" Matsuri asked, frowning. "Fighting Surskit?"

"Just do it!" Archer said, frowning. Matsuri nodded, turning to the Surskit.

"Sorry, but this just isn't your day." Matsuri giggled. "You see, I'm really angry at your species right now, and I'm going to take it out on you."

"…That's racist." Rusa said, frowning.

"No it isn't!" Matsuri huffed. "Anyways, there's no escape! Bubble!" Matsuri opened her mouth, firing a barrage of bubbles at the bug moemon. Rusa leapt onto the strings and scurried away quickly, avoiding the bubbles, and then turned and fired some bubbles at Matsuri, who jumped into the air, landing on one of the thinner strings, which shook, but held.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Rusa said, smiling. "I thought for certain you would break the string."

"I'm faster than you give me credit for." Matsuri giggled. "After all, I am a ninja."

"Bubblebeam!" Rusa said, opening her mouth, firing a blast of bubbles directly at Matsuri.

"Substitute!" Matsuri said, disappearing, replacing herself with a stuffed animal.

"Where did she go?" Rusa asked, looking around, frowning.

"Behind you!" Matsuri said, reappearing behind Rusa. Rusa fired a blast of bubbles, propelling her out of the way of Matsuri's attack, and then jumped up and landed on her back.

"Bug bite!" Rusa said, biting down on Matsuri's shoulder, Matsuri crying out in pain and falling through the string webbing. She reached up at the last moment and grabbed onto one of the sticky threads, holding on tightly as she was supporting two people.

Rusa scurried up Matsuri's arm, and looked down at her. She began shaking the string, trying to shake Matsuri off.

"So, how does this feel?" Rusa asked, grinning. "Signal beam!" Rusa fired a beam of confusing energy at Matsuri, hitting her head on, forcing her to drop the string.

"Matsuri!" Archer exclaimed, shocked.

"Not yet!" Matsuri opened her mouth and fired her tongue out from her mouth, her tongue wrapping around the thread, and she swung herself up, landing on another thread, retracting her tongue into her mouth.

"Whoa!" Rusa said, turning around, firing a blast of bubbles at Matsuri, who jumped over the bubblebeam attack and landed on the thread, shaking it, knocking Rusa off. She grabbed onto Rusa and threw her onto the main stage, and charged after her.

"Water pulse!" Matsuri said, forming a sphere of water in her hand and fired it at Rusa, sending her flying across the stage, Rusa hitting the threads, falling unconscious.

"Return." Viola said, returning Rusa to her moeball. "Now then, Rurai, go!"

Viola tossed out a moeball, which a Vivillon emerged from, smiling. She wore a black and grey dress, and had two large pink wings sticking out of her back, and shiny black eyes.

"Okay, let's go!" Rurai said, smiling. She flapped her wings and created a tornado which she flung towards Matsuri, which sent her flying through the air. Matsuri landed on the string field, and fired a blast of bubbles at the Vivillon, who flapped her wings, creating a gust of wind that flew towards Matsuri, blowing the bubbles around and hitting Matsuri, the bubbles exploding, knocking her off of her feet, Matsuri landing on the thread in pain.

"Damn it…" Matsuri stood up, shaking, and ran towards Rurai, who flew up into the air.

"Psybeam!" Rurai said, firing a beam of rainbow energy at Matsuri that knocked her off of her feet.

Matsuri held her head in pain, and fell unconscious.

"Return." Archer said, returning Matsuri to her moeball. "Now then, Tyra, come on out!"

Archer tossed out a moeball, which Tyra emerged from, standing shakily on the sticky threads.

"This is hard to balance on…" Tyra said, shaking, trying to keep from falling over.

"Infestation!" Rurai said, flapping her wings, a swarm of bugs flying towards Tyra, knocking her off of the edge of the battlefield. Tyra grabbed onto one of the threads, Rurai flying above her, looking down angrily.

* * *

EoS: How will Tyra get out of this one?

Lauren: Tune in next time, tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

EoS: Here's the victory over the gym leader!

Lauren: His victory was obvious.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: Why do you think she's too young?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yes she could.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: I think British accents are cool, as long as they're authentic.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: …

**Darkmoonrise312:**

EoS: That is correct.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 9

* * *

"Not going to give up!" Tyra shouted, pulling herself up, and jumping towards the flying moemon.

Rurai flew out of the way, but Tyra bit down on her leg, dragging her down. The two landed down on the field, and Tyra charged at her, gnashing her teeth.

"Struggle bug!" Rurai said, releasing a shaking blast at Tyra, knocking her off of her feet.

"Ancient power!" Tyra held her hands up, creating large rocks in the air and flinging them at Rurai, who flew out of the way, skillfully avoiding the attacks.

"Psybeam!" Rurai launched a beam of psychic energy at Tyra, hitting her head on, confusing her, Tyra stumbling back and getting trapped in the web.

Rurai launched another psybeam at Tyra, who cried out in pain, but Tyra stood up, glaring at her, gnashing her teeth again.

"You're really pissing me off!" Tyra shouted. Electricity crackled in her mouth, and she charged at Rurai, biting down on her arm, releasing electrical current into Rurai's body, electrocuting her, Rurai falling to the ground, paralyzed.

"Ancient power!" Tyra held her hands up, creating large stones of psychic power, and slammed them down on the paralyzed bug moemon, knocking her unconscious.

"…Not bad." Viola said, her lips curling into a smile. "Return, Rurai."

Viola walked across the field, stepping carefully on the threads, and stood before Archer and Nancy.

"Trainer, as recognition for your defeat of me, I would like to award you with the Bug Badge." Viola said, smiling.

"…That's original." Nancy said, smirking.

"Also, I wish to give you TM 83, Infestation." Viola said, smiling. "It can summon a swarm of bugs to assist you in battle."

"Thanks." Archer said, placing the badge in the badge case and the TM in his bag.

"Good luck from now on, trainer." Viola said, smiling. "I hope you'll continue to challenge the other gyms."

"Well, I'd say we should head out." Nancy said, smiling.

Archer returned Tyra to her moeball, and the two exited the gym, heading to the moemon center to heal up Archer's moemon.

* * *

"Yeah, Matsuri's back in action!" Matsuri said, smiling.

"Me too!" Tyra said, smiling.

"Okay, guys, let's get going!" Archer said, grinning. "To Route 4!"

The group exited Santalune City and headed out towards the long route that stretch out towards Lumiose City.

"Hey, guys, I think we should focus on training right now, don't you?" Archer asked his two moemon.

"Well, well." A voice said from behind them. "It seems like great minds think alike."

Archer and Nancy turned to see Kyrie standing there, looking disapprovingly at him.

"Kyrie, nice to see you!" Archer said, smiling. "How has your training been going?"

"Not too bad." Kyrie said, smiling smugly. "I've been capturing moemon left and right, wanna see?"

"Yeah, I do!" Archer said, excited.

"What about you?" Kyrie asked, smiling. "I'm certain that you've captured many moemon already, right?"

"Um, yeah." Archer said, nodding.

"Really?" Kyrie asked, narrowing her eyes. "Because all I see are those two."

"…" Archer flinched at this, frowning.

"Well, these are mine." Kyrie said, grinning. She tossed out a few moeballs.

"Meet Aurea, Mimi, and Tari!" The three moemon sitting there were an Amaura, her starter, an Espurr, and a Swablu.

The Espurr wore a furry grey dress and a furry grey hoodie. She had messy grey hair that reached down to her neck, with large ears on the sides of her head. She had big, shiny pink eyes that seemed to stare into your soul.

The Swablu wore a blue dress with puffy cloud sleeves, and had blue hair down to her neck with two antenna sticking out of the top, and golden eyes.

"You see?" Kyrie said, smiling smugly. "I already have three moemon."

"Yeah, well, I…" Archer said, irritated.

"Now, if you begged me to help, I would be HAPPY to help you capture a moemon or two." Kyrie said, smiling.

"Yeah, no thank you." Archer said, frowning. "I'll capture my own moemon, thank you."

"…Fine, if you don't want my help, then I'm sorry for offering."

"Hey, human." Asmodeus emerged from her key, smiling.

"No…" Nancy said, flustering.

"What the heck?" Kyrie asked, surprised.

"Don't you know that you should never irritate a tsundere like that?" Asmodeus said, frowning.

"Irritate?" Archer asked, confused.

"Who's a tsundere?" Kyrie demanded, flushing, Asmodeus smirking. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm a-" Asmodeus said, Nancy returning her to her key.

"She's a moemon I caught." Nancy said, blushing pink.

"I see." Kyrie said, nodding. "Is that some new kind of moeball?"

"…Sure!" Nancy said, smiling.

"Now then, I'll be off, I need to train my new team of moemon." Kyrie said, laughing. "Good luck, Archer! I need my rival to be strong if I want to keep focused on the task at hand!"

"I should start training as well…" Archer said, frowning.

"Hello there!" A voice said from behind Archer, Archer turning to see a moemon floating up behind him. She wore a dark blue sleeveless dress and had white hair down to her shoulders, tied into twintails, and she held up a large flower.

"Who are you?" Archer asked.

"My name is Floette, and I'm a fairy moemon." The Floette said, smiling. "I'm here to help you!"

"You are?" Nancy asked.

"I'm a friend of Professor Sycamore." Floette said, smiling. "He said he wanted me to help you out. Also, Archer, he said that he had something for you when you get to Lumiose."

"Cool." Archer said, grinning. "So, what are you going to help me with?"

"I'm going to help you find a new moemon, obviously." Floette said, smiling.

"Then lead the way, fairy girl!" Archer said, smiling, Floette leading them off into the flowers.

A figure stood behind a tree, leering at the group from behind the tree, smiling wickedly.

* * *

EoS: Who could this be?

Lauren: I wonder if it's the new moemon.


	10. Chapter 10

EoS: Another chapter, guys!

Lauren: Yay!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Maybe some time.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: She's the same age as Blake.

**RogueSceptile:**

Lauren: …

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: No.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 10

* * *

"Um, where exactly are we going?" Archer asked, confused.

"Just a little further." Floette said, smiling. She led Archer deeper into the field of flowers, and stopped in front of a large tree stump.

"Floette, what are you doing here?" A Chespin asked, frowning.

"I'm here to help you find your master, obviously." Floette said, smiling.

"Geez, I said I didn't want a master!" The Chespin said, blushing. "You didn't have to go out of your way or anything!"

"Aw, don't be shy." Floette said, smiling. "Archer here is looking for a new moemon, and you're looking for a trainer, so why don't you two… You know…"

"But I don't even know him." Chespin said, frowning. "Besides, what kind of person are you, anyway?"

"I… I don't…" Archer said, unsure of how to answer the question.

"He's a really cool guy!" Matsuri said, smiling. "He said that he would make me an amazing shinobi!"

"…Well, that's pretty cool." Chespin said, nodding.

"Fine, I'll fight you, and if I win, you join us." Matsuri said, smiling.

"Deal." Chespin said, nodding. "Vine whip!" Chespin swung her hand at Matsuri, a vine emerging from her sleeve and swinging towards her.

"Whoa!" Matsuri said, jumping out of the way, avoiding the vine attack. "Water pulse!" Matsuri released a sphere of water at the Chespin, who smirked.

"Hah! That does nothing to me!" Chespin said, laughing. "Pin missile!" Chespin launched several quills from her sleeves at Matsuri, who quickly avoided them.

"Smokescreen!" Matsuri said, releasing a cloud of smoke to conceal herself from Chespin. She charged out of the smoke cloud, bubbles floating around her.

"Pointless!" Chespin said, firing more quills at Matsuri, popping the bubbles and striking her. However, Matsuri disappeared.

"What?" Chespin asked, shocked.

"Double team!" Matsuri said, appearing behind Chespin.

"You…" Chespin turned to Matsuri.

"Croaking!" Matsuri opened her mouth, releasing a soundwave that his Chespin, knocking her over.

"Ow…" Chespin said, frowning.

"There, I win." Matsuri said, smiling. "Now, you have to join us."

"Well, you are pretty strong…" Chespin said, shrugging. "Still, I'm not sure if I completely trust your master or not."

"Come on, he's a nice guy!" Matsuri said, frowning.

"…" Chespin frowned.

"You trust my judgment, don't you?" Floette said, smiling. "He's a nice person, I promise."

"Fine." Chespin said, nodding. She turned to Archer. "I will be in your care then, master."

"I think I'll name you Ruri." Archer said, smiling.

"Understood." Chespin said, nodding.

**Moemon: **Chespin

**Name:** Ruri

**Species:** Spiny Nut Moemon

**Type:** Grass

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Current Level:** 18

**Diet:** Chespin are vegetarians.

**Ability: **Bulletproof

**Height:** 4'08"

**Weight: **93.9lbs

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Water, Rock, Ground

**Weak Against:** Fire, Flying, Poison, Bug, Ice

**Attacks:** Spikes, Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Rollout, Bite, Leech Seed, Pin Missile

**Evolves Into:** Quilladin (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Chespin are very happy and cheerful. They have very enduring skin, and can take on powerful hits. They are not very trustworthy, and if someone tries to touch them, the quills that make up their hair and cover their clothes will stick out and badly cut them. However, if someone they trust tries to touch them, their quills will soften and allow contact to be made. If they are afraid of something, they will curl into a ball and hide.

"Pleasure to work with you, master!" Ruri said, smiling.

"Yay, we have a new friend!" Matsuri said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, newbie." Tyra said, smiling smugly. "I'm your leader, and the strongest one on this team."

"You're a rock type." Ruri said, smirking. "I'm grass."

"I'm dragon." Tyra said, smirking. "We're even."

"Want to try that out?" Ruri asked, laughing.

"We should probably head out to Lumiose City now." Nancy said, smiling. "I want to find out as much as I can, as soon as I can."

"You got it." Archer said, grinning.

"Wait." Floette said, frowning. "We're being watched."

"By who?" Archer asked, surprised.

"Behind that tree." Floette said, turning and pointing to a large tree behind them.

"…" A young woman walked out from behind the tree. She wore a purple and black dress that reached down to her ankles, and had messy black hair that reached down her back, split ended and spread out, as though it had never been brushed, and she had black eyes with dark bags under them. She had very pale skin, and a warped grin on her face.

"…" Nancy hid behind Archer, the girl a little too creepy for her.

"Who are you?" Archer asked.

"M-M-My name is…" The girl stuttered, embarrassed, her pale skin flushing a bright red as her smile grew more and more awkward. "My name is… Valerie…"

The girl, embarrassed, turned and ran away. She looked back, ran over to Archer, gave him a purple envelope, and then headed back in the other direction at top speed.

"What is this?" Archer asked, looking at the envelope. He opened it, and a folded sheet of paper fell out. He opened it, and read it.

"What is it?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"I think it's a love letter?" Archer said, shrugging. "Either that, or maybe a threatening letter? It seems like it could be either."

"Well, I just hope we don't have anything to do with her again…" Nancy said, frowning.

Meanwhile, Valerie was hiding behind a tree, her heart beating.

"Yes…" She whispered, smiling, her face bright red. "I gave it to him!"

Meanwhile, Archer and Nancy headed towards Lumiose City, easily identifiable by the enormous tower stretching up into the sky.

"You know what they say about Lumiose City, right?" Ruri asked, smiling. "It's the most romantic city in the Kalos Region! It's where people go on their dates!"

"…Isn't that sweet?" Asmodeus said, emerging from her key, turning to Nancy, smiling mischievously. Nancy immediately returning her before she could say anything else.

"Let's just go." Nancy said, blushing.

"Well, I'll stay here." Floette said, smiling. "Good luck, you two!"

Floette flew away, leaving the two to head towards Lumiose.

* * *

EoS: So, what will they encounter in Lumiose?

Lauren: Something interesting, I bet.


	11. Chapter 11

EoS: This chapter, we get to Lumiose!

Lauren: And some old friends!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: …But I hate it.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Who knows?

**Anony Mouse:**

Lauren: I think it was a coincidence.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: I like black.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 10

* * *

"Wow…" Nancy and Archer looked at the amazing city that was Lumiose City. There were large buildings stretching up into the sky, topped off with a massive tower standing in the center, the Eiffel- I mean, the Lumiose Gym.

"What should we see first?" Nancy asked, her eyes shining.

"You've totally forgotten about the reason we came here, right?" Archer asked, shaking his head.

"What was that now?" Nancy asked, turning to him.

"Um, master, now that we've made it to Lumiose City, do you think we could make a pact?" Ruri asked, blushing.

"No, not yet." Archer said, shaking his head. "I think we should find Professor Sycamore's lab, first."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Nancy said, nodding. The two began to walk down the long street, the moemon following after them.

They walked in relative silence, until Nancy heard a voice she knew relatively well.

"Oh my god, that hat would look so cute on you!"

Nancy stopped in her tracks, and her face went pale.

"Anything wrong?" Archer asked, stopping, turning to Nancy.

"Nancy? Is that you?"

Nancy, robotically, turned to face the owner of the voice.

"See? I told you it was her." One of the two girls said, smiling. The two girls were rather short, though they didn't look to be that young. They were twins. One of them had short black hair down to her shoulders, and the other girl had black hair in twin tails that reached down her back.

The short haired girl had cheerful black eyes and a smile, and had on a pair of glasses. She wore a black shirt and a black skirt.

The twin tailed girl had dull black eyes and was looking at her phone. She wore the same black shirt and black skirt as her twin.

"Rena… Risa…" Nancy said, forcing a smile onto her face. "What a nice surprise…"

"So, who is he?" Rena asked, smiling.

"Yes, who is he?" Risa asked.

"He's just a friend, that's all." Nancy said coolly, hoping they would drop the subject.

"A friend, a friend…" The two giggled, strolling over to Archer.

"Well, this must be some friend." Rena said, pushing her glasses up her face. "I mean, to be friends with Nancy…"

"You must be someone very special…" Risa said, looking up from her phone, her face twisting into a wry smirk.

"After all, after all…" The two said in unison. "Nancy is…"

Nancy grabbed each of them by their arm and ran down the street, into an alley.

"Big sis…" Rena said, turning to Risa, her eyes tearing up. "We were taken somewhere…"

"It'll be alright…" Risa said, hugging her younger sister. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you."

"But to be taken into an alley like this…" Rena cried. "Big sis… I really wanted… I wanted my first time to be with you…"

"Rena…" Risa said, tearing up.

"You two, cut that out!" Nancy said, embarrassed at the display the two were putting on.

"Nancy is no fun, no fun…" The two said, sighing.

"Listen, I haven't told Archer about… that… yet." Nancy said, blushing.

"You mean how you were a model in magazines?" Rena asked.

"And you were called the 'Next Elesa'?" Risa asked.

"Or when you starred in that movie?" Rena asked.

"Or how about that time when you-" The two said together.

"None of it!" Nancy said, embarrassed. "Please, I would die of embarrassment!"

"…Mmm…" Rena and Risa said, inhaling. "Desperation…"

The two licked their lips.

"We want twenty bucks." Rena said, pushing her glasses up her face. Nancy nodded, handing a few bills over to Rena.

"Um, each." Risa said, frowning.

"But…" Nancy said, frowning.

"Come on, you're rich, right, right?" Risa said, smiling. "Come on, what's a little blackmail and extortion between friends."

"We aren't friends." Nancy said, frowning.

"How mean, how mean." The two huffed. "You don't just tell that to someone."

"You guys are bullying me for money." Nancy said, frowning. "How are we friends?"

"I'm sorry, but Risa has always been my only friend…" Rena said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Rena has been my only friend as well…" Risa said, wiping her eye on her sleeve.

"…What kind of idiot do you two take me for?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"…" The two looked at each other.

_She didn't fall for it._ Risa said telepathically, frowning.

_Time for Plan B._ Rena said telepathically.

"Nancy…" Rena said.

"Nancy…" Risa whispered.

"Have you ever made out with twins?" The two whispered into Nancy's ears.

"Get away from me." Nancy said, frowning.

"Boring, boring…" The two sighed. "Fine, fine, if you don't want this, then we'll just keep your secret."

"Thank you." Nancy said, frowning. "Then we can go back."

"…" The two looked at each other, nodding. Nancy walked towards the exit of the alleys, only for Rena and Risa to grope her chest.

"Whoa, not bad." Rena said, surprised.

"What cup size are you?" Risa asked, surprised.

"Let go of me!" Nancy said, breaking away, and running back to Archer.

"So, is everything okay?" Archer asked, frowning.

"You bet." Nancy said, smiling.

"So who are your friends?" Archer asked.

"They aren't my friends." Nancy said, frowning.

"Boo…" Rena said, frowning.

"Harsh." Risa said, frowning.

"They aren't?" Archer asked, surprised.

"No, I hate them with the same level of hatred that everyone in existence hates Joffrey with." Nancy said, frowning.

"That's a lot of hate." Archer whistled.

"Wait, is that cumulative hate, or individual hate?" Rena asked.

"Do you hate us with an equal level of hatred as they do, or do you hate us with the combined hatred of everyone?" Risa clarified.

"Both." Nancy said coldly.

"Wow." Archer said, surprised. "That. Is a lot of hatred, my friend."

"You bet." Nancy said, staring at the two of them.

Rena and Risa smiled wickedly at Nancy, licking their lips.

_Trusting them might have been a bad idea…_ Nancy thought, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Yes it was.

Lauren: Yes it was.


	12. Chapter 12

EoS: Okay, let's continue the arc of Lumiose.

Lauren: This should be a lot of fun!

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Okay.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: A few months. It was a summer job, courtesy of Elesa.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: I'd like that too…

**PhoenixLord27:**

Lauren: You do realize he's working on a third thing right now? Just give it time.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 12

* * *

"So, where are you guys heading?" Rena asked.

"Yes, where are you guys heading?" Risa asked.

"We're looking for Professor Sycamore's laboratory." Nancy said, frowning.

"Oh, I see!" Rena said.

"I see!" Risa said.

"Well, if you're looking for the lab…" Rena giggled.

"It's right behind you guys!" Risa giggled.

Nancy and Archer turned around, and saw the lab standing right behind them.

"Are you kidding?" Archer asked, frowning.

"Well now, we have to go!" Rena said, smiling.

"Yes, we must be going!" Risa said, smiling.

The two began to slink up to Archer, licking their lips.

"Before we leave, Archer, is there anything you want from us?" Rena asked, giggling.

"Yes, have you ever wondered what it would be like to do it with twins?" Risa asked, giggling.

"Back, back!" Nancy said, pushing the two off.

"No fun, no fun…" The two said in unison. They skipped off, giggling, leaving Nancy and Archer standing there, slightly exhausted, Archer's moemon watching them with an amused look.

"I liked them!" Asmodeus said, appearing, Nancy sealing her away again.

"Well, let's get going." Archer said, he and Nancy heading into the large building.

"Well, well, look who it is." Kyrie said, smirking. "Archer and Nancy."

"Oh, hey Kyrie." Archer said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Professor Sycamore said that he had something he wanted to talk to me about." Kyrie said, shrugging.

"Really? When?" Archer asked.

"Have you been keeping up with Twitter- I mean, with you Holo-Caster?" Kyrie asked, frowning.

"Not a bit." Archer said, shaking his head.

"Well, he wanted me to come here, said he sent the same message to you." Kyrie said, shrugging.

"Aw, and you waited for me to come?" Archer asked, smiling warmly.

"N-No, of course not." Kyrie said, her face a bright pink.

"Hey, her face is turning the same color as her clothes…" Matsuri said, laughing.

"Sh-shut up!" Kyrie said, blushing.

"Shouldn't we just go see the professor?" Nancy asked, blushing as well.

"Y-yes, of course." Kyrie said, nodding. "Let's go."

The two walked across the room and entered the elevator, reaching the third floor.

"Excellent!" Professor Sycamore said, smiling. "How nice to see you all!"

"Professor, why did you call us here?" Archer asked.

"Simple, Archer!" Professor Sycamore said, smiling. "I have a gift for each of you!"

"Really?" Archer asked, surprised.

"Yes." Professor Sycamore said, nodding. "Here you go!" Professor Sycamore held up three necklaces, each one with a different stone pendent on them. He handed one to each of them.

"What are these?" Nancy asked, surprised.

"I don't know." Professor Sycamore said, shaking his head. "A colleague of mine said that I should give these stones to trainers who I believe are worthy, and I believe the three of you are worthy.

"Cool…" Kyrie said, looking at her necklace, the stone a light blue with a black and a white streak in the center of it.

"So pretty…" Nancy said, looking at her necklace, the stone golden with a blue and a red streak in the center of it.

"I wonder what this does…" Archer said, looking at his necklace, the stone a light pink with a black and a yellow streak in the center of it.

"That's what I want you to find out for me." Professor Sycamore said, smiling. "I heard that the gym leader of Shalour City might have something to do with these stones, so I was hoping you three could go investigate for me, and see if you can find out anything about these strange stones."

"That sounds fun." Archer said, grinning. "I was already planning on going there, anyway!"

"Right, we need to go to Shalour in order to challenge the gym leader." Kyrie said, smiling.

"Why did you ask us, anyway?" Nancy asked, blushing. "I mean, it's not like we're really strong… Or at least, I'm not…"

"Well, I had three stones, but you three are the only ones I know who would definitely go to Shalour City." Professor Sycamore explained. "I don't know if Tierno, Trevor, or Shauna would do it."

"Yeah, I guess." Nancy said, nodding. "Still, all this responsibility, and I don't even have a moemon of my own…"

"Well, if that's all, then I can help you out with that." Professor Sycamore said, smiling.

"You're going to give me a moemon?" Nancy asked, excited.

"You bet." Professor Sycamore said, smiling. "Come on out!" Professor Sycamore tossed out a moeball, which the moemon emerged from.

"Hello there!" The moemon said, smiling. She wore a red dress with yellow trim, and had white sleeves. She had messy yellow hair down to her neck, and black eyes.

"A Magikarp?" Archer asked, surprised.

"Yup, I haven't even named her yet." Professor Sycamore said, smiling. "Nancy, she's all yours."

"Okay, sure." Nancy said, smiling. She hugged the fish moemon, who smiled.

"Well, if you train her up well, she'll be super strong!" Kyrie said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll name you Kori." Nancy said, smiling.

"Where'd you get this Magikarp, anyway?" Archer asked.

"I bought her for the cheap price of 500 Moe!" Professor Sycamore said, smiling.

"I see…" Archer said, nodding.

"Well then, this has been fun, but I have to get going." Kyrie said, smiling. "I'll make it to Shalour City before either of you, so good luck!"

Kyrie turned and walked out of the room, into the elevator.

"Kori, I'm going to make sure you grow and get really strong, okay?" Nancy asked, Kori nodding in excitement.

"Yay!" Kori said, smiling. "Most people just look at me like I'm a weakling…"

"No need to worry, I wouldn't do anything like that." Nancy said, smiling. "Even if you are a weakling, I'm weaker than you are. We weaklings should stick together."

"So, what are you going to do about making a pact?" Archer asked, smirking, Nancy's face growing bright red.

* * *

EoS: Sorry, but I'm not going to show Nancy making a pact.

Lauren: Boo…


	13. Chapter 13

EoS: In this chapter we have the pact between Archer and Ruri to make up for the fact that there is no pact between Nancy and Kori!

Lauren: Oh, good.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Sorry, nope. Here's a pact between Archer and Ruri, though!

**Guest:**

EoS: Maybe sometime…

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Yes, a full team of six.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: Yes I do.

**Rogue Sceptile:**

EoS: I like the hex maniac design in general, yes.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 13

* * *

"Hey, Nancy, do you mind if I watch you make a pact?" Asmodeus said, licking her lips. "Since I can't be with my master, I need to get my thrills some other way."

"No, you can't watch!" Lucifer exclaimed, appearing. "How dare you violate our ladies' privacy?"

"…Get out!" Nancy exclaimed, embarrassed. She walked outside of the room, returned the two to their keys, and dropped the keys outside, locking the door behind her as she returned to the room.

"You suck…" Asmodeus sighed.

Meanwhile, Archer was making a pact himself.

"Master, are you ready?" Ruri asked, blushing, Archer nodding.

Ruri slowly removed her hoodie, revealing her spiky brown hair that looked like it could cut. She was embarrassed, but she slowly removed the rest of her clothes, revealing her naked body to Archer.

Archer gently laid her against the bed, running his finger down her cheek as she blushed. Archer kissed her neck and leaned over her, reaching one hand down to play with her cunt as he held himself up with the other.

Ruri squirmed against his touch, and his fingers began to rub the outside of her lips. Her pussy slowly slid open for him, and he gently inserted two fingers inside. He began to massage along her walls as he kissed her neck, Ruri moaning as her master pleasured her.

"Oh, master…" Ruri purred, feeling him move his finger against her g spot. "Yes… Right there…"

Ruri began to touch herself as he was fingering her, their hands meeting as she played with her clit. Archer moved his other hand down and began to fondle her breasts, causing Ruri to moan again.

Archer took advantage of this, and pressed his lips against hers, roughly kissing her as he scraped his fingers around inside of her.

"I'm cumming!" Ruri moaned, separating her lips from Archer, her juices spurting out onto his hand. Archer slowly withdrew his hand and pulled himself off of her, only for Ruri to grab his hand and pull him back down onto the bed. Ruri grabbed his hand, still covered in her juices, and looked at it lustily. She began sucking on his finger, sucking it clean of her juices before moving onto the next one. This whole process greatly aroused Archer, whose face was bright red, Archer's dick straining against the clothes covering it.

Ruri finally finished her task, pulling back, panting, her face flushed.

"Not bad." Archer said, grinning, running his hand through her hair. He expected it to be rough and sharp, but her hair was actually quite soft, like normal hair.

"Of course, master…" Ruri said, licking her lips, staring at the bulge straining against his pants. She reached towards him and stripped his pants off, staring at his throbbing cock with untamed desire. She licked her lips and then slowly ran her tongue up the shaft as a test, to see how it tasted. Seemingly pleased with the taste, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to suck on it eagerly.

Archer placed his hand on her head and began to guide her up and down the length of his cock, and before long she picked up the rhythm to it and began to move without his help.

Ruri reached down with both hands as she sucked him off, stroking her pussy and rubbing against her clit. She inserted as many fingers as she could inside of her, before she moved one of her hands up to rub against her soft breasts.

Ruri began to moan as she touched herself, her moans resonating against Archer's cock as he began to thrust up inside of her mouth. Unable to keep it up much longer, Archer reached down and grabbed onto her hair with both of his hands, pulling her roughly down the full length of his cock. Ruri's eyes rolled back into her head and she found herself unable to focus on sucking his dick, only for Archer's cock to begin to throb as a symbol that he was almost done.

"Damn it, I'm cumming!" He grunted, sending waves of semen down Ruri's throat as she moaned, her fingers driving herself to another orgasm. Ruri collapsed on the bed, exhausted, breathing erratically from the ecstasy that Archer throat fucking her gave her.

Archer was far from done, however. He climbed on top of her, and aligned his dick with her soaking wet lips. Ruri's eyes widened in surprise, anticipation, and large amounts of desire. She grit her teeth as Archer pushed himself inside of her, feeling her hymen tearing as he began to thrust. He started off by thrusting gently inside of her, but her soon picked up the pace as she shouted "harder!" into his ear.

Archer roughly began to thrust inside of her, Ruri bucking her hips in ecstasy as she felt his warmth penetrate deep inside of her. Her hair spiked, cutting into the sheets, and she grabbed the sheets with both hands, cutting them open.

Ruri's rapid moaning and yelling was driving Archer crazy, and he was finding it harder and harder to hold on as he buried himself inside of her. He pulled out until only his head was left inside of her and paused for a few seconds to let her catch her breath, before he thrust deep down inside of her in one swift motion and made her scream and cum at the same time, her juices spraying out onto his legs as he continued to push around inside of her.

Ruri scraped her nails across his back as he continued to ride her, and he decided that he'd finally had enough and thrust as deep inside of her pussy as he could, her walls clenching down on him tightly as he shot his semen up inside of her.

Archer, exhausted, collapsed on the bed beside Ruri.

"We're going to have to pay for the bed, aren't we?" Ruri panted, looking at the bed she'd torn up.

"…Yeah…" Archer panted.

* * *

EoS: So, how was that?

Lauren: Okay, I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

EoS: Well, here's another chapter with the group in Lumiose! I wonder what will happen to them?

Lauren: Well, who knows?

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: Sorry.

**Rogue Sceptile:**

EoS: Nope.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Maybe.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 14

* * *

Archer and Nancy were standing outside of the moemon center, and were completely silent.

"So, you made a pact with Kori?" Archer asked.

"Yep." Nancy said, nodding.

The two were silent for a while.

"So, you made a pact with Ruri?" Nancy asked.

"Yep." Archer said, nodding.

The two were silent again.

Suddenly, a beeping sound on the Holo Caster interrupted the silence, the two sighing in relief.

Archer took out the holo caster and pressed the button, Kyrie's face appearing as a hologram.

"My son." Kyrie said, frowning strictly.

"Yeah, Jor-El, I don't think so." Archer said, frowning.

"Wait, wait, I was kidding." Kyrie said, frowning. "Listen, I forgot to tell you something, meet me at the café at this address."

Kyrie's face disappeared, and flashing on the screen was an address on the South Boulevard of Lumiose City.

"She says she forgot something." Archer said, frowning. "I wonder what it could be?"

"Well, I guess we might as well find out…" Nancy sighed.

Archer and Nancy followed the holo caster's instructions, and arrived at a large café.

"Well, this is the place…" Archer said, frowning.

"But why is everyone crowded around outside?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"Guys, over here." Kyrie said, walking up to them.

"Kyrie, what is it?" Archer asked. "I would have assumed you'd have been all the way in the next town."

"I was going to, but then I remembered something." Kyrie said, smiling. "You still owe me a favor for letting you choose which of the moemon you got to have first."

"…Yeah, we're going." Archer said, frowning.

"Come on, please, just treat me to some food!" Kyrie said, frowning.

"Buy it yourself!" Archer sighed.

"But I don't have any money!" Kyrie huffed. "And it's not because I spent it all on clothes in the boutiques around here, either!"

_Right…_ Archer thought, sweat dropping.

"Come on, please?" Kyrie asked, frowning.

"Fine, but only if this counts as a date." Archer sighed.

"What?" Kyrie asked, blushing.

"What?" Nancy asked, shocked.

"I… I don't…" Kyrie's face was bright red as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I was kidding." Archer said, frowning, Kyrie glaring at him in anger.

"Jerk." Kyrie said, frowning. She stormed off into the café.

"…Jerk." Nancy said, frowning. "Don't mess with girls like that."

"Geez, it was just a joke…" Archer sighed. Nancy headed through the crowd, inside the café as well. It seemed like the crowd wasn't actually trying to get in, so much as pressed up against the doors.

Archer tried to push his was in as well, but as he made it through the crowd he bumped into a man who was standing in front of the door.

"Ouch, sorry…" Archer apologized. The man looked down at him, and frowned. He wore a dark grey turtleneck and black pants. He had black hair that was cut short, but none of this was what Archer noticed. Archer noticed the man's eyes, which glared down at him coldly. They were like the eyes of a predator having finally found the prey it had been hunting. They were not eyes that he wanted to continue looking at.

As Archer tried to turn his head, the man seemed to have read his thoughts and stepped out of the way, heading down the street.

_That was weird…_ Archer thought. He turned back into the café, and bumped into a young woman who was exiting.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The woman said in a soft voice, smiling cheerfully. She was beautiful, and Archer blushed as he looked at her. She wore a white coat that seemed to flare out behind her, and a white shirt and short white shorts. She was wearing expensive white shoes and carrying a white handbag; her entire body seemed to radiate the color white. Not only that, but sticking off of her jacket were two pieces of cloth that seemed to resemble wings. Archer thought he was looking at an angel.

The only thing she had on that wasn't white was a pendent with a crystal inside of it. She had brown hair tied behind her head in an intricate bun, and kind grey eyes.

"N-No, it was my fault…" Archer said, embarrassed. "I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Oh, that's quite alright." The woman said, smiling. "Now then, I must be off."

The woman strode past Archer and seemed to exude elegance as she walked past, Archer not able to stop himself from watching her stroll down the street, the crowd moving with her.

Archer shook his head and walked into the café, finding Nancy and Kyrie sitting at a table with an unknown third girl. This girl wore a white and blue shirt with a white and blue skirt, a white neckerchief around her neck, and had orange hair down to her shoulders, held back by a blue headband. She had sparkling orange eyes, and a smile.

"Hello there." The girl said, smiling as Archer sat down. She turned to Kyrie. "So, who's this?"

"This is the guy I was telling you about." Kyrie said, frowning.

"Oh, the giant cockhorse who totally rejected you and treated you like garbage?" The girl asked, smiling.

"What have you been telling her?" Archer hissed.

"I have no idea." Kyrie said, frowning. "I told her exactly what happened, I don't know where she got all this from."

"Who is she?" Archer asked, frowning.

"Her name's Aoi." Kyrie said, frowning. "Literally, we just met her when we came inside. We started talking, and now we're friends."

"Yup!" Aoi said, smiling. "And if you apologize to Kyrie, you can be my friend too!"

"…No thanks." Archer said, frowning.

"Then you can be my enemy!" Aoi said, smiling cheerfully.

"No, I'll just apologize…" Archer sighed. "Sorry, Kyrie."

"That's right, I bet you are." Kyrie said, frowning.

_Why can't I have normal friends?_ Nancy asked herself. _I'm a nice person. I should be allowed to have normal friends..._

* * *

EoS: So, where do we go from here?

Lauren: Who knows?


	15. Chapter 15

EoS: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I was working on completing the moedex.

Lauren: Finally that's done.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: What magnificent bastard?

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: She is.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: Is this like Hunger Games? Because I would have killed that Peta guy in a second.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: There is actually a reason for why Archer is similar. There are slight differences between a lot of them, anyway. Aoshi is serious, Aurore likes messing with people, Wally is shy, Kellyn is weak-willed but brave, Blake is brave and strong willed (though he's supposed to be kind of personality-less) and Alaude… Well, we'll see. Don't worry, Archer will have distinguishing character as he goes on. Also, there is some variation in size. 5'7" is not the tallest, the tallest actually being around 6'01". Around 5'5" is fairly average for the height of most women, which is why it's around the average for moemon. Also, I realize the DD is not that big, but it's not really supposed to be. I'd say it would be the absolute maximum size for someone who would actually be doing repeated combat like moemon are supposed to, since this isn't like an anime where women run around fighting with watermelons inside their chests.

**J The SSJ5:**

EoS: Not really.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Actually, I'm doing something else.

**Karan3:**

Lauren: It took a while, huh?

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 15

* * *

"Ah, that was a nice break…" Aoi said, smiling. "Anyways…"

_What break?_ Archer thought, frowning.

"Anyways, I'll forgive you!" Aoi said, smiling. "But only if you battle with me!"

"Sorry, how about some other time?" Archer asked. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Fine, I guess." Aoi said, frowning. "Then how about you treat me to some dessert instead?"

"I'm okay with that."

"Well, as long as you're treating everyone…" Kyrie said, smiling.

"Nope, only Aoi." Archer said, frowning.

"…" Aoi looked at Kyrie and Nancy smugly.

After Aoi finished the huge platter of sweets she'd ordered, Archer was almost entirely broke.

"Thank you!" Aoi said, smiling. She skipped out of the café, leaving Archer, Nancy and Kyrie sitting there.

"I feel like we've been sitting here for weeks…" Nancy said, frowning. "Anyways, you want to head out, Archer?"

"Sounds good." Archer said, nodding.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." Kyrie said, frowning. She was still eating her cake.

Nancy and Archer walked out of the café, and headed down the street.

"What should we do next?" Nancy asked.

"Well, there are still some things we could check out in the city…" Archer said, shrugging. They headed down the outside street, but were stopped by a guy wearing worker clothes.

"Sorry, but you can't go any further." The worker said, frowning. "We've had a blackout recently, so we're working to repair it."

"I see." Archer said, nodding. He turned to Nancy. "So much for that idea."

"Still, I'm a little disappointed that the professor didn't know anything about my family…" Nancy said, frowning.

"You know, Nancy, I've been thinking…" Archer said, frowning. "You see, these weird stones… They might have something to do with your family… I mean, it's just a guess, but it's possible…"

"I see…" Nancy said, nodding. "Okay, then the next place we're going is Shalour City, to see if we can find out anything about those stones."

"Sounds good." Archer said, grinning. "Then it looks like we're going to Route 5!"

Nancy and Archer checked their map of the city, and found the exit to Route 5 fairly easily. They headed through the gates and out onto the route.

"Whoa, is that a skate park?" Nancy asked, fascinated.

"Yup, it looks like one." Archer said, nodding. The two paused to watch the skaters dance across the pipes and dips.

"Whoa, amazing!" Nancy said, her face bright as she clapped.

Suddenly, a moemon ran up to her, smiling.

"Whoa, is that a Lucario?" Archer said, surprised.

The Lucario wore a white shirt with blue sleeves and wore blue jeans, and black gloves. She had blue hair with black streaks tied behind her into two ponytails, and red eyes.

"Laura, stop bothering them." A young woman skated up to the two, a second Lucario next to her. She wore a white and red dress over a pair of black bike shorts, and had long blonde hair tied behind her in a large ponytail, sticking out from her helmet somehow, and she had slate colored eyes and a pair of rollerblades. She wore a wristband with a stone imbedded into it.

"Whoa, are you a roller skater?" Nancy asked, surprised. The first Lucario, Laura, hugged her, and didn't let go.

"Laura, you're an embarrassment." The other Lucario said, frowning.

"Sorry, Raima." Laura said, smiling sheepishly.

"Hello there, are you two trainers?" The woman asked, smiling.

"He is, I'm not really…" Nancy said, smiling shyly.

"Well, nice to meet you two." The woman said, smiling. "My name's Korrina, and I'm the gym leader of Shalour City."

"You are?" Archer and Nancy asked, surprised. "That's interesting! Professor Sycamore said we should speak to you!"

"Professor Sycamore?" Korrina asked, surprised. She looked at the two, and saw the necklaces the two were wearing. "Wait… Those are…"

"What are they?" Archer asked, frowning.

"Never mind." Korrina said, shaking her head. "Anyways, I'll be happy to answer your questions later, but this isn't the place for it. When you two get to Shalour City, I'll be happy to explain everything there, okay?"

"Okay, got it." Archer said, nodding. He turned to Nancy. "Now, we have somewhere we can go to."

"I'll catch you guys later, okay?" Korrina skated off, the two Lucario following after her, one of them, Laura, turning back and waving to Nancy.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"I don't know, but I want to go train some of my moemon up on this route." Archer said, nodding. "Come on out, guys." Archer tossed out three moeballs, which Tyra, Matsuri and Ruri emerged from.

"So, what do you want, master?" Tyra asked, smiling.

"We're going to train, guys, okay?" Archer asked, the four of them heading down the route.

"Nancy, want to let Kori out too?" Archer suggested.

"Sure." Nancy said, nodding. "Um, Kori, come on out!" Nancy tossed out her moeball, Kori emerging.

"Hello, mistress." Kori said, bowing. "I am Kori. My moves are splash and tackle."

"That's it?" Nancy asked, slightly depressed. "Okay, but don't worry, I'll train you up!"

The group moved through the route, training against wild moemon, before they arrived at a small town.

"Hey, Archer, Nancy!" Trevor and Tierno walked up to the two of them, smiling. "So, you guys made it to Camphrier Town?"

"Campfire Town?" Nancy and Archer asked immediately.

"No, Camphrier Town." Trevor corrected.

"Archer!" Shauna ran up, smiling, hugging him, Nancy embarrassed at the sight of her far too short shorts.

"Hey, guys, what's new?" Tierno asked.

"We're researching the secrets of these weird stones." Archer explained. "You guys know anything about that?"

"Not really, no." Tierno said, shaking his head, Trevor and Shauna doing the same.

"Hey, you know, I just thought of something." Shauna said, smiling. "There's this place called Shabboneau Castle, over there, that place might hold information about those stones."

Shauna pointed at a large castle which seemed out of place for this peaceful town, even if it was a little rundown.

"Nancy you think we should check it out?" Archer asked, Nancy nodding eagerly, the two walking away.

"They seem a little too close…" Shauna huffed, frowning.

* * *

EoS: Well, maybe they are…

Lauren: Aw, is love starting to bloom?


	16. Chapter 16

EoS: Well, here's another chapter. Have you guys checked out the moedex yet?

Lauren: When are you going to get to Unova and Kalos?

EoS: Well, when I get to it.

**LexiconHuka:**

EoS: I don't know, but Aurore no longer has his power. He's just a normal human.

**Mr. Haziq:**

Lauren: Who knows?

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: Maybe.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Yup, I've finished Sinnoh, but I'm not going to update them all at once because that would take too long.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: We both love reading.

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: Well, what should I do about it?

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 16

* * *

"So this is Shabboneau Castle…" Nancy said, looking around at the inside of the large castle. It was almost completely bare. "It actually reminds me a lot of my house back in Unova… But not as cluttered… And there aren't as many people camping for free inside of it…"

"Yeah, we've had to sell off most of our more expensive items, but we've still got some things." The master of the castle said, laughing. He was a karate trainer, wearing a white Gi tied with a black belt and had short black hair.

"You're telling me." Archer said, looking around, frowning. "This place is a dump."

"Geez, be nice." Nancy said, frowning.

"So, old man, what do you know about the mysterious stones?" Archer asked, frowning.

"Not a thing, why?" The Master asked, frowning.

"Oh, never mind…" Archer sighed.

"Come on, Archer, don't be so focused on it!" Nancy said, smiling. "Let's just look around the castle for a while! It'll be just like home!"

"…Fine, I guess." Archer sighed. He turned to the Master. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, make yourselves at home." He said, smiling wryly. "It's not like there's anything left to break or steal."

"Fair enough." Archer smirked. He and Nancy walked through the castle, Nancy walking on air and Archer bored out of his mind.

"Are you guys… guests?" A voice asked.

"Who is it?" Archer asked, turning towards the voice.

"…" A girl poked her head out from one of the rooms. She wore a tan dress and had greyish-black hair tied into a large ponytail that reached down to her waist, with two fringes hanging down to her shoulders to frame her face, and pink eyes.

"Who are you now?" Archer asked, smiling.

"Um, I'm…" The girl said, frowning.

"Oh, so you've met Mawile, huh?" The Master said, walking up to them.

"Oh, is she one of your moemon?" Archer asked, surprised.

"Not really, she's just a guest I'm letting stay here." The Master said, shrugging.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mawile." Archer said, reaching out a hand to pat her on the head. Embarrassed, Mawile spun around and her ponytail shifted into a set of teeth that gnashed at him, Archer jumping back.

"Um, sorry…" Archer said, frowning.

"Sorry, sorry!" The Mawile said, covering her face in embarrassment.

"She's a little timid, but she's a good person." The Master said, grinning.

"Master Alsei, we've got a problem." A young man ran up to the group, dresses in raggedy clothes.

"What is it?" The Master asked.

"Well, it seems a Snorlax is sleeping on the bridge." The man said, frowning. "On Route 7. We were wondering if you could use the Moeflute to awaken her?"

"…I wish I could, but I had to sell it to pay off my debts." The Master said, frowning. "Damn... And she's not someone that can be negotiated with…"

"Well, where is it?" Archer asked, desperate for something to do to get away from the castle.

"The Parfum Palace…" The Master said, frowning. "The lady of that palace, she's the one who has the flute."

"Well, we'll go see if we can get it from her." Archer said, smiling. "Come on, Nancy!" Archer grinned, and grabbed onto Nancy's arm, almost pulling her off of her feet, and the two headed out of the castle.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Nancy asked.

"…" Archer paused.

"Oh, right." Archer said, grinning.

"Moron." Nancy said, rolling her eyes.

Archer turned back and headed into the castle.

"Um, where is this Parfum Palace?" Archer asked.

"Up Route 6." The Master said.

"Thank you." Archer said, smiling. "Well then, back to it." Archer turned and headed down towards Route 7, until the two of them reached a fork in the road.

"Route 6 it is." Nancy said, smiling, a little excited to be going to visit another mansion.

Route 6 was very impressive as they walked down it. It was a large, straight path, cut off from the tall grass by two large rows of trees on either side.

"Well, what do we have here?" Archer asked, surprised, noticing the hex girl skulking around in the shade of the trees.

"…" The girl turned towards him, and her face went deathly pale, and then bright red. She turned and made to run, but Archer grabbed her wrist.

"Hi, your name is Valerie, right?" Archer asked, smiling.

"…No…" Valerie said, her face bright red, and she refused to meet his eyes.

"Are you the same girl who gave me this letter?" Archer asked, holding up a letter in front of her.

"…" Valerie swallowed, her face going a little deeper shade of red as her heart began beating fiercely.

"…" Archer stared at her, confused.

"Well, you wrote 'I'm always watching you' and I don't know what you meant by that." Archer said, frowning.

"W-w-well, I just meant that I…" Valerie began wracking her brain. "I-I-I-I… Battling! Yes, I noticed you were a really strong trainer, and I was following you to see if, um, I could… pick up some pointers from watching you, yes, that's it…"

"…" Nancy, of course, knew exactly what was going on, but didn't want to embarrass the poor girl any further, knowing chillingly well how it feels to be in that same position.

"Oh, well, if you wanted some tips on battling, you could have just asked." Archer said, smiling. "Anyways, we're off on a little mission of sorts, but if you'd like to come along, that would be fine."

"Um… um… um-um-um-um…" Valerie nearly has to force the "yes" out of her mouth, and she felt like she was out of breath after saying it.

"Um, anyways, here's my moemon, Kuri…" Valerie tossed out a moeball, which a Phantump emerged from. She wore a black dress with a brown shirt over it, and had brown hair with leaves growing out down to her neck, and red eyes.

"Hello…" Kiri said, blushing.

* * *

EoS: So, we've got two more embarrassed people to join the group.

Lauren: Well, as long as they're Hex Girls and ghost types, that's fine.

EoS: FWI, the hex girl design would actually be close to what Yomi would look like (minus the torso) but with brown hair instead.


	17. Chapter 17

EoS: This chapter, we get to meet a new moemon.

Lauren: And this is one of my favorites.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: As do I.

**Mr. Haziq:**

Lauren: Maybe…

**Septentrion Euchoreutes:**

EoS: I completely agree with you. Goodra will definitely be a moemon that I will make in the future, as it's my favorite moemon from Kalos.

**Amalgam24:**

Lauren: I wish, but no.

**Sweetness4ever:**

Lauren: I like singing, but I'm no good at it.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Well, no, she's not a tsundere, she's just easily embarrassed. But she doesn't lash out like a tsundere.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 17

* * *

"Okay, order your Phantump to attack Tyra." Archer instructed.

"Why does it have to be me?" Tyra demanded, irritated.

"Don't ask questions, do it." Archer said, frowning.

"Damn it, master." Tyra cursed, frowning.

"Um, Kuri, um, use… an attack?" Valerie said, blushing.

"Um, confuse ray!" Kuri said, blushing, firing an erratically moving orb of light at Tyra, who jumped out of the way.

"Bite!" Tyra ran towards Kuri, and bit down on her shoulder, Kuri crying out in pain.

"Wah! It hurt!" Kuri cried, rolling on the ground, sobbing.

"Kuri!" Valerie said, running over to her moemon.

"This is going to be an ordeal…" Tyra sighed.

"Excuse me." A voice called out. Everyone turned their heads to see a young moemon standing on the path a few feet ahead of them, blocking their way.

"Who are you?" Tyra demanded.

"I am Honedge." The moemon said, frowning. She wore a brown and grey tunic intricately wrapped around her body to reveal her stomach and cleavage, and had dark blue hair with light blue fringes tied up in a long ponytail down to her waist. She had shiny blue eyes, and held a large sword at her waist.

"Whoa, a moemon with a sword?" Archer asked, excited. "How cool is that?"

"I see you are battling." Honedge said, frowning. "I would like to test my skills against you."

"Interesting." Archer said, smiling. "Okay, sure, but before we do that, I'd like you to join my team."

"What?" Honedge asked, frowning, surprised.

"Oh…" Valerie said, a little excited as she looked at Archer's confidant face.

"I am sorry, but I do not want to join you." Honedge said, frowning. "I will only join someone who can defeat me in battle."

"Oh, is that all then?" Archer asked, smiling. "Well, alright then. Tyra, go!"

"Why me?" Tyra complained.

"Come on, just go." Archer said, frowning.

"Fine!" Tyra huffed. She ran towards the sword moemon. "Stealth rock!" She held her hands up and rocks emerged from the ground, floating in the air around the Honedge.

"Interesting…" Honedge said, frowning. "Trapping me in the rocks, making me unable to move… A skilled tactical maneuver, which is surprising for one as foolish as you."

"Hey!" Tyra said, frowning. "I'm not the one who's trapped in a prison of rocks."

"Nor am I." Honedge said, frowning. She drew her sword, and held it in front of her face, frowning. She inhaled, exhaled, and quickly sheathed her sword, releasing a shockwave of sound from the impact of the sword hitting the sheath, the shockwave of sound shattering the rocks around her. She charged towards Tyra, who shielded herself with her arms, and drew her sword once more, swinging it at Tyra.

Tyra dropped down, just barely avoiding her sword swing.

"Swords dance." Honedge said, creating several copies of herself and swung her sword with each of them, moving towards Tyra, cutting into her, Tyra crying out in pain.

"Rar!" Tyra shouted, charging at Honedge with a tackle attack, but she simply passed through Honedge.

"Your tackle attack will do nothing to me." Honedge said, frowning. "I am a ghost moemon. Normal attacks will not work."

"Then what about this?" Tyra demanded, biting down on Honedge's arm, Honedge crying out in pain. Honedge glared at her, and hit Tyra in the side of the head with the hilt of her sword.

"Ouch…" Tyra clutched the bleeding side of her temple, and sat up.

"Give up." Honedge said, holding the tip of her sword on Tyra's neck. "I could have killed you. But you must give up now."

"…Fine…" Tyra said, glaring at Honedge, upset.

"It's okay, Tyra." Archer said, shrugging. "Ruri, come on out!"

Ruri emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Ruri, use vine whip!" Archer ordered. Vines shot out of Ruri's sleeves, and shot towards Honedge.

"Not bad." Honedge said, swinging her sword, ripping the vines to shreds. "However, they are not strong, and you lack the skill to use them properly."

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Ruri asked, grinning. "Pin missile!" Ruri's quills shot up and began to fire at Honedge, who frowned.

"Once more, not very bad." Honedge said at the quills rained down towards her. "However, your skills still need polishing. She swung her sword, releasing a shockwave that fired the quills back towards Ruri, raining down on her, Ruri crying out in pain. Honedge charged towards Ruri, and swung her sword at Ruri with full force, sending her flying backwards, Ruri hitting the ground in pain.

"Ouch…" Ruri said, sitting up, clutching her stomach. "She hit me with the broad side of her sword…"

"It's better than the blade." Honedge said, charging at her. "Shadow sneak." Honedge plunged her blade into the ground, and the shadow of the sword shot towards Ruri and pierced her stomach, Ruri coughing and collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"Return." Archer said, returning Ruri to her moeball as well. "Excellent! I want you even more, now!"

"You're quite sweet." Honedge said, frowning. "But I will not serve someone weaker than me."

"Well, I'm not done just yet." Archer said, smiling. "Matsuri, it's up to you!"

Matsuri emerged from her moeball, smiling.

"Bubble!" Matsuri said, breathing a flurry of bubbles at Honedge.

"Not bad." Honedge said, swinging her sword at the bubbles, shattering them.

"Water pulse!" Matsuri said, forming water into a sphere and charging at Honedge. She hit Honedge in the stomach with it, knocking her back, but Honedge's ponytail shot out and wrapped around her hand. Honedge used this as leverage, and pulled herself forwards to hit Matsuri in the ribs with her sword. Matsuri collapsed onto the ground, holding her stomach, and Honedge brought her sword down at her.

"Substitution!" Matsuri said, replacing herself with a stuffed animal that Honedge effortlessly sliced through.

"You think that will work on me?" Honedge asked, whirling around, hitting Matsuri with her blade, drawing a gash of blood across her chest, Matsuri cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground.

"Do you have anyone else to face me with?" Honedge demanded, frowning.

"…Not really, no." Archer said, shaking his head, smiling.

* * *

EoS: Nope.

Lauren: Aw…


	18. Chapter 18

EoS: Here's another chapter.

Lauren: Will Archer defeat Honedge?

**Mr. Haziq:**

EoS: Maybe Valerie should get a new teacher.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Yeah…

**BananaFoxKayri:**

Lauren: Yup, but Naruto is awesome enough for that.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Okay.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 18

* * *

"Very well then, I will take my leave." Honedge said, frowning.

"Hey, wait, we haven't finished this yet." Archer said, smiling.

"Do you have someone else for me to fight?" Honedge asked, frowning.

"You bet." Archer said, smiling. "Me."

"…I will not fight a weak human." Honedge said, frowning.

"Oh, come on, what could it hurt?" Archer asked, shrugging.

"Fine." Honedge said, turning towards him. "But only so I can show you how weak you are." Honedge charged towards Archer, and raised her sword. However, Archer charged forwards, reached his hand out, and grabbed Honedge's breast.

"…" Honedge looked at Archer in shock, and her face grew redder and redder.

"You lech!" Honedge exclaimed, hitting Archer in the stomach, knocking him off of her. She held her hands over her breasts, embarrassed. "How dare you do that to me?"

"Oh, simple." Archer said, grabbing Honedge's sword. "To distract you."

"That's…" Honedge reached a shaky hand out towards her sword, but collapsed in front of him.

"See, I may be weak, but I'm lucky." Archer said, smiling. "I've heard about Honedge before. And I know that you need your sword just to function properly. You're linked to it, right?"

"Yes…" Honedge panted.

"Well, join my team." Archer said, smiling. "I did beat you, after all."

"…You cheated." Honedge frowned.

"I used my head." Archer said, frowning. "I didn't cheat. So come on, I'll give you your sword back if you join…"

"That's blackmail." Honedge spat.

"Let's call it incentive." Archer said, grinning.

"…" Honedge glared at him, and then started to laugh.

"Ha! I like you!" Honedge said, smiling. "Very well, give me my sword! I think I will join you after all, you lecherous fool!"

Archer tossed the sword back to Honedge, who stood up, still laughing.

"Well then, I think I'll name you Tsuki." Archer said, smiling.

"Tsuki, huh?" Honedge said, smiling. "Thank you for the name, master."

"Well, let me just check your data, then…" Archer said, opening the moedex.

**Moemon: **Honedge

**Name:** Tsuki

**Species:** Sword Moemon

**Type:** Steel/Ghost

**Scarcity:** Rare

**Current Level:** 20

**Diet:** Honedge eat anything.

**Ability: **No Guard

**Height:** 4'08"

**Weight: **99.3lbs

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Ice, Fairy, Rock, Ghost, Psychic

**Weak Against:** Fire, Ground, Ghost, Dark

**Attacks:** Destiny Bond, Tackle, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Metal Sound, Pursuit, Autotomize, Shadow Sneak

**Evolves Into:** Doublade (Lvl 35)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Honedge are very strong moemon, and are loyal to those that they view as stronger. They live by a code of honor, and they do not veer from it. Their spirits inhabit their swords, and if their sword is split from their physical body, then they will become incredibly weak and almost incapable of fighting. Because of that, their sword is the most precious thing to them, and they will guard it with their lives.

"How cool." Tyra said, sitting up, hugging the sword moemon.

"Let go of me, please." Tsuki said, frowning.

Archer turned back to Valerie and Nancy, smiling. "Now then, Valerie, back to training! However, since Tsuki is the only one of my moemon still in fighting shape, you'll have to train against her."

"Um, no, I'm good…" Valerie said, blushing. "I've learned enough… I'll just… um… um-um-um-um… train by myself."

"Well, that'll work." Archer said, shrugging.

"Well, good-bye!" Valerie said, her face flushed. She returned Kuri to her moeball and turned, running off.

"Come on then." Nancy said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Archer asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Nancy said, frowning. "I'm just irritated."

"About what?" Archer asked, confused.

"Well, it's just…" Nancy said, frowning. "You… you never asked _me _if I wanted to learn how to fight!"

"Well, you never asked." Archer said, surprised. "If you want to learn how to fight, then that's fine. I can help you after we finish up with this!"

"Okay, good!" Nancy said, smiling. "Now then, let's get going!"

The two headed down the path, followed by Archer's moemon. They arrived at the gates to the massive palace, and Nancy looked up, her mouth wide open as she stared at a palace that put the one before, as well as her own house, to shame. The palace was roughly the size of the palace of Versailles, and was shining a bright golden glow due to the golden paint. Standing in front of the massive gates was a butler in a fine-pressed black suit with a receding grey hairline.

"This is the Parfum Palace." The butler said, frowning. "The home of Lady Alexandra-Reinette Therese. If you wish to enter, it is 1000 Moe per person.

"…We have business with the lady of the house." Nancy said, frowning.

"Lady Reinette is taking no visitors at the time." The butler said, frowning.

"…" Nancy stared at him, frowning sadly.

"Here's our money." Archer said, handing the butler the funds.

"Thank you." The butler said, nodding. He waved his hand, and the gates slowly swung open with a crash. Archer and Nancy moved to enter, but the butler held his hand up.

"I'm sorry, but there are no moemon allowed in the palace, with the exception of Lady Reinette's beloved Furfrou. You must return your moemon to their moeballs." The butler said, shaking his head.

"But I wanted to see the inside of the palace…" Tyra said, frowning, her eyes watering.

"My apologies." The butler said, shaking his head.

Tyra looked as though she were about to cry.

"It's fine." Archer said, returning Tyra and the rest of his moemon to their moeballs. The two headed into the palace, and entered through the large door. Nancy gasped in amazement. "This place is so…"

"Amazing…" Archer said, looking around the beautiful golden palace in amazement. "Tyra would love this place, it's so shiny."

"Yeah, but we can't let her out…" Nancy said, frowning.

"…I have an idea." Archer said, noticing a wardrobe pressed against the wall. He grabbed a few pieces of clothing out, and tossed them into Nancy's hands.

"Okay, take Tyra into the nearest bathroom, and have her try this on." Archer said, handing Nancy the moeball.

"Okay…" Nancy said, a little uncomfortable. She looked around for the nearest bathroom, and entered it.

A few minutes, Nancy burst out of the bathroom.

"A toilet… made… out of gold…" Nancy panted.

"Whoa, that's really high class." Archer said, shocked.

"Master! Look at my new clothes!" Tyra said, smiling. She wore an elegant dark blue dress, with her tail tucked in, and she looked positively beautiful.

"So, what do you think?" Tyra asked, smiling, Archer blushing at it.

"What are you doing with my dress?" A woman's voice asked, Nancy and Archer turning to see the owner.

* * *

EoS: So, what will happen now?

Lauren: Let's find out.


	19. Chapter 19

EoS: Well, what will happen in this chapter?

Lauren: Well, who knows?

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay?

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Nope.

**Mr. Haziq:**

Lauren: Whoa.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: Yep.

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 19

* * *

"So, who exactly are you two?" The woman asked, frowning. She wore an elegant white and peach dress, and had golden ringlets down to her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes. "And why is that moemon wearing my dress?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Tyra said, frowning. "But I really wanted to see the palace, so I… um… borrowed your clothes."

"And the undergarments?" The woman asked.

"I'm not wearing any…" Tyra said, frowning. "Why do you humans wear them?"

"…Keep the dress." She said, frowning. "Just get out of my house."

"Wait, you're the lady of the Parfum Palace, Lady Reinette?" Nancy asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am." Reinette said, frowning. "And who do you think you are, addressing my in such a way?"

"Oh, um, I'm Nancy Lunark, and I-"

"Lunark?" Reinette asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, why?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"Never you mind." Reinette said, frowning. "Stay if you like, I am far too worried about my beloved Mien to think about this now."

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked, worried.

"My beloved Furfrou, she's run off…" Reinette said, frowning. "I don't know what happened to her, but I think she's off in the back yards…"

"Wait, listen, we need your moeflute." Archer said, smiling.

"For what reason?" Reinette asked, frowning.

"Well, we need Master Alsei to play the flute and awaken Snorlax." Archer explained.

"I see…" Reinette said, narrowing her eyes. "Well, tell the master, that if he wants me to return the flute, then he must sell me his mansion."

"Why do you want that empty mansion?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"Very simple." Reinette said, frowning. "If he no longer has his castle to live in, then he will live on the street, and when that happens, then he'll have nowhere left to go, and then when I offer him to live in my palace, he'll have no choice…"

Reinette realized what she was saying, blushed, and glared at the two of them.

"N-never you mind!" Reinette said, frowning. She stormed off in a huff.

"Well, what should we do?" Nancy asked, frowning.

"I have an idea." Archer said, smiling. "We'll go out to the backyard, and find that Furfrou, and then we'll get her to give us the flute back as a reward!"

"…Um, sounds good." Nancy said, smiling, much rather preferring to stay in the nice castle.

"Let's go!" Tyra said, smiling. She moved to run, but tripped over her dress.

"…It looks good, but…" Tyra sighed. She gingerly removed the dress, standing naked in front of the two of them.

"Clothes…" Nancy said, blushing, pulling her shirt over her breasts and forcing her to step into the skirt.

"Fine…" Tyra said, smiling. She picked up the beautiful dress and cradled it happily.

The three headed towards the rear of the mansion, when Nancy suddenly realized something.

"My keys…" Nancy said, her face going pale.

"What?" Archer asked, turning back to Nancy.

"My keys… They're gone… I must have dropped them…" Nancy said, shocked.

"Oh…" Archer said, frowning. "Well, we could go back and look for them."

"No, you go find the Furfrou, I'll go grab my keys." Nancy said, smiling. "They shouldn't be that hard to find."

Nancy turned and headed back the way she came, Tyra and Archer heading out towards the backyard.

"Lucifer, guys, are you around here?"

"Hee-hee…" A high laugh came from above Nancy, Nancy looking up to see who the owner of the voice was.

"What are you then?" Nancy asked, looking up at the floating girl. She wore a sleeveless grey leotard with a lock over the chest and over the crotch, and a third around her neck. She had red eyes, and grey hair down her back, a ring around her waist with keys sticking off of it. She held Nancy's key ring in her hands, and smiled.

"I'm a Klefki." The moemon, Klefki, said, smiling. She twirled the keys in her hand. "I enjoy stealing keys, but yours are quite the doozy. I've never felt keys that have so much energy."

"Give them back." Nancy said, frowning. "Blake will kill me if I let you take them."

"Nope." Klefki giggled smiling.

"Lucifer, attack her." Nancy ordered. However, the keys didn't activate.

"…" Nancy looked at Klefki, who giggled.

"Sorry, I sealed 'em." Klefki said, smiling.

"Okay then!" Nancy said, frowning. "Kori, go."

"Hello, mistress." Kori said, emerging from her moeball.

"Hah, this should be fun!" Klefki laughed. "Fairy wind!" Klefki waved her hand, and a wave of wind shot towards Kori, knocking her off of her feet. Klefki landed on the ground and strolled over to Kori, and planted a kiss on her lips, draining Kori of her energy.

"Kori!" Nancy cried, running towards her. She swatted Klefki's hand, causing her to drop the keys.

"No!" Klefki said, turning towards her.

"Come on!" Nancy said, grabbing a random key and holding it up. "Please!"

A light emerged from the key, and a moemon shot out of it. She wore a dark blue jacket over a brown shirt and dark blue pants, and had dark blue wings sticking out of her back and red hair down to her neck. She had golden eyes.

"Let's do this, then!" Satan shouted, laughing. She charged at Klefki. "Dragon claw!"

Satan hit Klefki head on, and inflicted no damage to her at all.

"Say what?" Satan asked, frowning.

"Draining kiss…" Klefki planted a kiss on Satan's lips, draining her of some of her energy.

"No…" Satan gasped, frowning. She fell to her knees, and glared at the Klefki.

"You don't know about us fairies?" Klefki asked. "We can't be beaten by dragons, no matter what they might try.

"We need someone else…" Nancy said, grabbing another key. "Okay, please, let this one work!"

Nancy held the key up, and another moemon emerged. She wore a red shirt with yellow vertical stripes, and a red and yellow pleated skirt, small brown belts hanging down to her knees from the belt wrapped around her waist. She had stringy brown hair falling down her back, and black eyes.

"Beelzebub!" Nancy said, her face brightening. "A fire type! Quick, I need your help!"

"Okay, but you owe me some snacks for this." Beelzebub said, smiling.

"Flamethrower!" Beelzebub shouted, opening her mouth, firing a blast of flames at the key moemon, burning her, Klefki shouting in pain.

"Oh, great!" Nancy said, looking at her bag and seeing an empty moeball in it. She threw it at Klefki, and captured her easily.

"Yes!" Nancy cheered. "I captured my first moemon!"

"Snacks now!" Beelzebub said, frowning.

"Me too." Satan said, raising her hand.

"And me." Kori said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: So, Nancy caught her first moemon!

Lauren: And it's a fairy!


	20. Chapter 20

EoS: So, we save Furfrou, finally.

Lauren: About time.

**Mr. Haziq:**

Lauren: Definitely not.

**Zatch Bell-01:**

EoS: They seem okay.

**RogueSceptile:**

EoS: But it sucks.

**Amalgam24:**

EoS: Sorry, no.

**LexiconHuka:**

Lauren: Okay…

Archer's Moemon Adventure

Chapter 20

* * *

While Nancy was doing her thing, Archer was in the middle of doing something entirely different.

"Whoa, what an amazing statue!" Tyra said, staring in awe at a statue of a large dragon moemon.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive." Archer said, staring at the black stones. "Now then, we need to find that Furfrou…"

"There's another one over there!" Tyra said, turning to the opposite side of the massive garden, running over at top speed.

"This is going to be annoying…" Archer sighed. "Matsuri, Ruri, go." Archer tossed out two moeballs, which Matsuri and Ruri emerged from.

"You two, go look after Tyra." Archer said, frowning. "I don't want her to end up eating some valuable plant and end up in debt for the rest of my life."

"Roger that!" Matsuri saluted, grinning, Ruri nodding in agreement. The two ran off after Tyra, Archer sighing in relief. He released Tsuki from her moeball.

"Yes, master?" Tsuki asked, turning to him.

"You're obviously the most responsible, so do you think you can help me look for Furfrou?" Archer asked, sighing.

"Of course, master." Tsuki said, nodding.

"She's somewhere in this garden, but I have no idea where to look." Archer said, sighing. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Of course, master." Tsuki said, nodding.

"Well, that's good…" Archer said, sighing in relief.

"We cut it all down, as if it were grass." Tsuki said, reaching for her sword, narrowing her eyes.

"That's out!" Archer said, knocking her on the head.

"…But I'm a ghost type." Tsuki said, confused.

"The dope slap works on anyone." Archer said, frowning. "Anyways, we really need to find her."

"Understood." Tsuki said, nodding. She placed her fingers up to her lips, and released a shrill whistle.

"Yes, mistress?" Tyra, Matsuri, and Ruri immediately appeared in front of Tsuki, saluting.

_She's already got them that well controlled?_ Archer asked himself, shocked.

"We need to find that Furfrou." Tsuki said, frowning. "Get to it!"

"Yes, mistress!" The three said as one, splitting up in multiple directions.

"Wow, you have amazing leadership skills." Archer said, surprised. "I guess they respect you because of how strong you are."

"Maybe." Tsuki said, nodding. "Although I handled it easier."

"How?" Archer asked, confused.

"I threatened them…" Tsuki said, smiling wickedly.

_Total authority through fear…_ Archer thought, sweat dropping, noticing that the three of them were sweating and shaking while they looked through the bushes.

"Now that those three are out of the way…" Tsuki said, turning to Archer, smiling ruefully. "I believe it would be the perfect time for us to make a pact, oh lecherous master of mine."

Tsuki licked her lips, and advanced towards Archer.

"Um, maybe here isn't the best place?" Archer asked, smiling, a little afraid. "If we're caught, we could get kicked out…"

"…True." Tsuki said, nodding, Archer sighing in relief.

"Although that would make it a lot more fun…" Tsuki said, pushing Archer over onto the bricked ground.

"Hey, I found her!" Tyra shouted as Tsuki was undoing Archer's pants, Tsuki gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll wait until later…" Tsuki frowned. The two headed over to Tyra, where they saw a Furfrou kneeling in the bushes, glaring at them. She wore a furry white dress with a large tail and have furry white hair down to her waist, and blue eyes.

"I'm not going back!" Furfrou said, glaring at them, running across the brick path.

"After her!" Archer shouted, Matsuri appearing in front of Furfrou with her arms extended.

"Tackle!" Furfrou tackled Matsuri, knocking her down, and ran into a large maze of bushes. The group of five chased after her, looking around for her worriedly.

"I can go look." Tsuki said, passing through the bush, but her sword got stuck.

"Yeah, you can't make your sword go through." Archer said, frowning.

"Fine then." Tsuki said, moving back. "Let's just find her.

"We need to perform a pincer attack, trap her between two groups." Archer said, frowning. "Tsuki, Tyra, you come with me, Matsuri, Ruri, you go around the other side."

The two groups split up and ran through the hedges, before cornering the Furfrou between the two of them.

"Nowhere to go now!" Archer said, laughing.

"Now, just to make sure…" Matsuri said, grinning. "Toxic spikes!" Matsuri tossed handfuls of poisoned caltrops out, but due to her poor aim the caltrops ended up landing in front of her and Ruri instead, preventing them from approaching the dog moemon.

"Darn it!" Ruri said, frowning. "Now we can't do anything!" Furfrou immediately turned and charged at Archer's group. Tyra and Archer ducked, but Tsuki held her hands out, glaring at her.

"Tackle!" Furfrou shouted, tackling Tsuki, and passing right through her.

"Oh. Right." Tsuki said, frowning, Furfrou running away.

"Damn it, we need to trap her!" Archer said, frowning. "Go around!" The two groups chased the Furfrou, and they finally, finally, managed to back her up into a corner.

"Why… are you… running… away…?" Archer panted, staring at the Furfrou.

"My mistress is too clingy…" Furfrou said, shivering. "I just wanted some time to myself, that's all…"

"Yes, well, Lady Reinette does seem to be quite the… eccentric person." Archer said, smiling.

"Well, how about that?" Archer turned to see Lady Reinette walking up to him, Nancy beside her.

"So, you did manage to find my cute little Mien." Lady Reinette said, smiling. "Now then, how should I reward the two of you?"

"Oh, well the moemon flute, if you please." Archer said, smiling. "Then we can be on our way."

"I have an idea!" Lady Reinette said, smiling. "Fireworks! Everyone loves a good fireworks show!"

"Yeah, but it's not what we came here for." Nancy said, frowning.

"Nonsense." Lady Reinette said, smiling. "It's the least I could do for you folks, considering you saved my beautiful Mien from the dangers of the garden."

"Sorry." Archer mouthed, Mien shaking her head in sadness.

"Well then, let the fireworks begin!" Lady Reinette said, smiling.

* * *

EoS: Aw, how romantic.

Lauren: Yup.


End file.
